


fears to flee; hearts to hold

by fluffy_miracle



Series: The Winchester & Novak Treaties [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Lucifer (Supernatural), Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Court Politics, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Incest, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gang Rape, Guns, Healing, Hurt, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intrigue, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John is the bad guy, King Charles - Freeform, King John, Love, Lucifer is the Bad Guy, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Not a Sammifer fic, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Plot, Political Alliances, Politics, Post-Divorce, Prince Castiel, Prince Gabriel, Prince Lucifer, Prince Michael, Prince Sam, Princess Raphael, Protective Gabriel, Queen Mary, Queen Naomi, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soldiers, Stranded, Strategy & Tactics, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teamwork, Therapy, They will break up, Threats of Violence, Threats of War, Treaties, Violence, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Forced into a marriage with his rapist, Prince Samuel of Winchester struggles to survive a marriage thick with pain, abuse, and all manner of mind and body fuckery. His husband seems intent on shattering him until there is nothing left. He feels alone, isolated by the man who pulls his strings: a lonely puppet on a string. His marriage might be keeping their nations from war, but he can feel it slowly but surely destroying him, especially when he learns who is behind his sham of a marriage.After all, he only married Lucifer because his husband was assumed dead, Lucifer’s brother, Prince Gabriel of Novak. Gabriel, the notorious playboy who for whatever reason fell for Sam and sacrificed his lifestyle and possibly his life to save him.In Winchester, Gabriel struggles to heal and survive life as a sex slave. He strikes a bond with Sam’s brother, Dean, especially since they’re being abused by the same man. Can they find a way to save themselves, Sam, and Novak before John and Lucifer’s ambitious plans come to fruition?





	1. The Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bound by fate, loved by chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719152) by [fluffy_miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle). 



> I'm so excited to be starting this fic! This is the alternate universe to my alternate universe fic "bound by fate; loved by chance."It doesn't matter the order you read them in, although I'm partial to reading that one first because that's the canon one for me and this is the fanfic of my other fanfic. lol.
> 
> If you read the other one, or even if you didn't, this is the part where I remind you to read the tags and to take care of yourself. There will be a lot of heavy issues and it's going to take time for the characters to work through them. 
> 
> Thanks for coming along and at least reading this! If you need to back out cuz (dang those tags), I totally get it and support you taking care of you!
> 
> -fluffy

“I cannot believe you are making me go through with this.” Prince Samuel of Winchester grumbled to his father as they waited at the royal docks. “We don’t even know him or what he’s like.”

“Stop whining like a bitch and do your part for once.” King John reprimanded his younger son. “Prince Lucifer is coming to smooth relations between our countries.” Prince Lucifer of Novak was coming to do a lot more than that, but being royal meant no one actually said what they meant. That would be impolite and not confusing. Prince Samuel rolled his eyes when his father turned back to face the ship that was being eased up to the docks. Prince Lucifer was coming to propose to Prince Samuel and Prince Samuel was supposed to say yes even if he met the guy and decided he’d rather drink acid and die than marry him. His father said he was being dramatic, and maybe he was right, but Prince Samuel never really wanted to marry, he was content reading books and having fun with his Grandmother’s kept girls, especially Ruby.

“I’m not a bitch.” Prince Sam grumbled, falling silent as his father fixed a stern glare on him.  
That was right. The press was present— he couldn’t be honest with his own family right now. Well, Prince Sam never really could do that anyways; that was another reason he preferred his books and visiting his grandmother, Lady Deanna.

“There he is.”Prince Dean nudged Prince Sam with his elbow, seeming less like the military’s shining star and more like his older brother for once. A young man with a tall, imposing build was coming down with a small group of people. He had a small silver crown perched on his blond head as he made his way down with confidence. This was a man that no one said no to, that no one would even want to say no to, and yet Prince Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to say yes. He wasn’t ready to give up his life of second son, spare son, the fun and left alone son.

“Prince Lucifer.” His father called out over the crowds. Said prince turned his head to meet the king’s eye, smiling as he did so. He moved smoothly and smiled just as easily as he stepped up to the King and Queen, bowing deeply as was custom.

“Thank you so much, your majesties, for hosting me and my small party. I look forward to reaching a compromise that is helpful for both of our nations.” John grunted something and Prince Samuel found himself being dragged forward by his father’s iron grip on his arm. He didn’t struggle, knowing he was well in the public’s eyes. They were not allowed to make a scene in the public’s eye. Prince Lucifer watched the whole exchange, a strange look in his eyes. He was practically sparkling, taking in the silent exchange between the prince and his father; he looked delighted and Sam decided to loathe him right then and there. “You must be Prince Samuel.” Prince Lucifer waited until Sam was about to speak and cut him off. “A pleasure. You are much more handsome in person.” Sam’s brow furrowed, unable to tell if that was a compliment or not. “I look forward to getting to know you better.”

“Thank you, Prince Lucifer.” He ground out. “The pleasure is all mine. I look forward to discussing the treaty between our countries and working with you to bring about peace.” Prince Lucifer just smiled, moving on with his entourage towards the cars waiting for them. The Winchester Royal family watched them go, and then Sam said what was on his mind. “I don’t like him.”

“Well, too bad.” King John smiled over at his younger son. “That’s your future husband and you can bet I’m going to be really happy at your wedding.”

“I thought you wanted a war.”

“I wanted to find a use for you and a way to get rid of you. Both would do nicely, don’t you think?” King John smirked back at his son, that cruel glint in his eyes. There were days he wished this child had never been born, but finally Sam was going to be worth something. Lucifer would make Sam’s life hell, King John was sure of that, and in the meantime time, there would be peace. That was a price John was willing to pay, more than willing.

 

* * *

 

“How willing are you for a treaty to be finalized between Winchester and Novak?” Prince Lucifer asked King John in a secluded corner of the night’s ball, welcoming said prince and his party from his country. “Prince Samuel seems intent on avoiding me this evening.” He observed mildly, although his implications ran heavy.

“This treaty will happen regardless of my willful child.”

“The willful ones are the most fun, aren’t they?” Lucifer said somewhat wistfully and King John got the feeling he wasn’t speaking about children. “I’m  
not sure I can win his affection over in the short time I’ll be here.”

“He’s easy.” King John snorted, thoroughly amused by their conversation. “And he doesn’t get a say. Pretend to like him and his books, Prince Lucifer, pretend to think his plans and passions are interesting, but even if you don’t, I’ll make sure he gets to the altar.”

“A done deal, I’d say.” The prince from Novak smirked. “He’ll make for a lovely blushing bride.” They shook hands, exchanging smiles, before Lucifer stepped out, like a hunter in search for his quarry.

“Bobby, he’s awful.” Prince Sam groaned to the slave who had raised him from birth.

“Get back out there.” Bobby finished stitching the small tear in the almost too small tux. That would be the last time Prince Samuel wore this. Bobby would order a new one with better fitting measurements. His charge was growing up into a fine, young man. Bobby just wished he could do better by him. His father was not a kind man, never had been. “Your suitor is looking for you.”

“If only he was suitable.” Sam sighed, searching Bobby’s face. A small smile quirked at Bobby’s lips and Sam relaxed, finally feeling heard. Bobby squeezed Sam’s arm before he bustled away, back to where slaves are supposed to stay hidden away when the rich and important guests were there. Bobby taught the young, pretty slaves to hide too. King John and most of his friends would take them if they wanted to, even without alcohol in their system. The alcohol made it worse.

“Prince Samuel.” Sam turned to see the prince of Novak standing behind him.

“Prince Lucifer.”

“I’m sorry if I offended you in anyway. Today at the docks, I fear you misinterpreted my reaction to your father’s heavy handling. You see, my parents were very firm with me as well about this treaty, this marriage.” Lucifer stumbled over his words ever so slightly. “I have less options than you do, Prince Samuel, but I think if we work together, give this, us, a chance, maybe things won’t be so ‘awful’ between us.”

“I’m not sure.” Sam stammered. “You’re a complete stranger.”

“Then get to know me.” Lucifer looked at him with pleading eyes. Sam noticed that up close, his eyes were a light blue, almost like ice. Lucifer extended his hand. “Dance with me, Prince Samuel.”

“I’m not very good.” But Sam gave him his hand anyway, feeling bad that Lucifer had overheard part of his conversation with Bobby.

“Neither am I.” Lucifer smiled, pulling him close and waltzing them both out onto the dance floor. By the end of the night, Sam was feeling a little breathless. Prince Lucifer was intense, but charming. Sam couldn’t lie to himself that the attention and little affections the prince showered on him were nice. He hadn’t felt this good leaving a royal event in a long time and maybe that was why he agreed to spend the following day with Lucifer.

In his own room, Lucifer smiled up at the ceiling smugly before he slipped right off to sleep. Samuel was easy like his father had said, and also so painfully sweet and eager to please. Anyone used to King John’s abuse was an easy target for someone with a mind like Lucifer of Novak. He’d make it good, he’d seal the deal, and then Samuel of Winchester would be forever and wholly his.

At least until Lucifer was bored with him.


	2. Best Made Plans

“Prince Samuel!” Sam glanced over his shoulder to see Prince Lucifer hurrying over to catch up with him.

“Great.” He muttered under his breath. “Good morning.” He pasted a smile on his face as he turned to face the Novak prince. “How are you today, Prince Lucifer?”

“Please, call me Lucifer.”

“Lucifer.” Sam nodded his head.

“Thanks.” Lucifer smiled charmingly. “I was going to see Prince Dean. He wanted to have an archery tournament. And then I was coming to spend the day with you, but as fate would have it, I found you first. Lucky me!”

“You should see him shoot a gun.” Sam said almost wistfully. “Speaking of which, you should include that in the treaty. If you all are serious about having peace and keeping it for any length of time, you should insure your nation is on more even footing.”

“You don’t want to get married.” Lucifer smirked. “But you’re right. Thank you for that brilliant idea, Prince Samuel.” Sam flushed at the praise and Lucifer realized that praise had been hard to come by in his future husband’s life. He didn’t bother to hide his smile, knowing Sam would misinterpret it. King John was right about his child: he was easy. The question was just how easy was he? Lucifer had hoped for a challenge, but if they could get right to the fun stuff...

“I don’t want to marry a complete stranger at the whims of my father.” Sam said in an almost strangled tone. “But I do want peace.”

“Admirable.” Lucifer said the word like he was being sincere. That was the thing about him Sam couldn’t figure out: he couldn’t tell how Lucifer felt about him. Sam’s family had always been so clear that Lucifer’s feelings seemed like they didn’t exist with how well he hid them. “Prince Samuel, why don’t you accompany me to the archery tournament? You could even partake if you like.”

Sam deflated slightly, wrinkling his nose. He wasn’t bad at all those military things that Dean loved, but he didn’t enjoy them like Dean did.

“I appreciate the offer—“

“But it’s not really your thing?” Sam sighed in relief, his eyes darting to the side.

“Yea.”

“Well, what do you like to do?” Lucifer asked after an awkward pause.

“I like to read books.” Sam said softly. He waited for ridicule that never came. When he looked at Lucifer finally, the man was gazing at him thoughtfully. “What?”

“You surprise me.” Lucifer glanced at the ground. “I thought you’d be different.”

“And that’s bad?”’Sam guessed, shifting his weight to his other foot. A corner of Lucifer’s mouth lifted before he shook his head.

“No, it certainly is not.” He said after a moment. “Well, Prince Samuel, lead the way, take me to your favorite books.”

“But Dean—“

“Isn’t the one I’m going to marry. I’d like to get to know you better so neither of us marry complete strangers our fathers pawned us off to.” Sam blinked and Lucifer offered a shy smile.

“Okay…” Sam started down the path. “I was going to have breakfast first but I can ask them to serve us in the library nook. Do you like to read, Princ-- Lucifer?”

“Sometimes. When I have the time.” Lucifer broke into an easy grin and Sam found himself smiling back. They did have this whole arranged marriage thing in common, maybe they could become friends. Maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be a shit show. That would show King John to not fuck with Sam so much. “Penny for your thoughts, Samuel.” Lucifer elbowed him lightly and Sam gasped, shaking his head. He moved over, away from Lucifer’s reach. He wasn’t used to people touching him so casually-- it was odd.

“Sorry. I wasn’t ignoring you, I swear, I was just thinking about this arrangement between us.”

“Please share.” It was said as a request, but there was something about it that struck Sam as commanding.

“That maybe it won’t be so bad.” Lucifer ducked his head down to hide a small laugh. There was no way this kid was that easy. He had expected a playboy like his brother, Gabriel, too wild to settle down. He had expected to have to break Sam’s spirit or something to get this marriage to be more to his liking, but it seemed that King John had actually meant what he said. Sam was starved for positive relationships: a little affirmation here and gentle touch there and Lucifer would be able to get him to do whatever he wanted, even if he maybe didn’t want to.

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Lucifer replied, meaning every word. Well, that was easy. He had been afraid after the cold greeting that Sam would be a frigid bitch, but that little sliver of hope he still had meant Lucifer could play him like a fiddle. Lucifer didn’t even know how to play a fiddle. He did know how to play with people, he knew how to absolutely own them and then destroy him, and he couldn’t wait to do that with Sam. He knew it was going to be deliciously fun from start to finish. It was time to start on the next phase with Sam. He wanted to know how far he could get Sam to go with him and then how much it would take to get Sam to go all the way. Lucifer knew how to get what he wanted and he used every mean necessary. All he had left to do after the physical aspect of their relationship was to destroy Sam’s relationship with Dean and King John had already given him the perfect ammunition. He’d test it later to make sure it worked.

They settled into the breakfast nook in the library, a safe place for food and drink away from Prince Samuel’s precious books. The prince really was adorable in a sad, little way with how he droned on about his favorite books. Lucifer half-listened, catching enough to continue the conversation without his target feeling ignored. He was formulating a plan to get into Prince Samuel’s bed. He was built very nicely and Lucifer was feeling inclined to explore, especially since his father was clear that his sleeping with any of the help would not be acceptable here in Winchester. Lucifer longed for someone to dominate in bed and the tall prince with puppy dog eyes would do perfectly. This would be the ultimate test: would Sam break or would he fight? Lucifer was prepared for both, but he had a feeling he’d enjoy each outcome. Sam was already his, the poor, clueless dear just didn’t know it.

They started reading books separately, in cozy chairs and cups of coffee. It was a soothing morning and Lucifer was turning the pages of his book very slowing, looking very engrossed in what he was reading. Sam put down his book about trade policies and broke the comfortable silence.

“I don’t recognize that book. Is it good? You look like you cannot put it down.” Lucifer blinked, looking up at him.

“It’s very compelling material.”

“May I see?” Sam inquired and Lucifer passed the book over, his face revealing nothing. Sam took the book, not noticing how intently Lucifer was studying his reaction. First, his eyes widened and then his cheeks reddened. He gaped as he turned the page and then he looked at Lucifer, shock clear on his face. “T-this is about how men--” Samuel couldn’t finish the sentence and snapped the book shut, wordlessly handing the book back to the Novak prince.

“You mean you’ve never--” Lucifer gestured with his fingers, unsure how to end his own sentence. Sam paused, blushing a deeper shade of red, before he shook his head. “You haven’t experimented or anything?”

“No. I didn’t think I needed to.” Sam said defensively. Lucifer sucked in a deep breath, trying to not burst out laughing. This was too good. His supposed wild child prince was a virgin where it mattered most. He was going to fucking ruin this kid. “I didn’t think the treaty would get this far.” Sam admitted.

“Sam.” Lucifer broached just calling him by his name without permission. The Winchester prince was too ruffled to notice or care. “What did you think was going to happen when we got married?”

“I didn’t think we’d actually do anything.” Sam confessed quietly. “I assumed you’d continue sleeping with you like and I’d do the same.”

“That’s not a marriage.”

“It is to my parents.” Sam revealed without meaning to.

“I heard your dad gets around.” Lucifer shifted closer. Time to test King John’s theory to break up the brotherly bond. “Is it true that he, you know, boinked your brother?” Sam stiffened, a cold look on his face.

“Why, Prince Lucifer,” he stood up in a huff, “I didn’t know Novak concerned itself with such filthy gossip.”

“I just wanted to see if it was true or not.” Lucifer grinned. “Your dad has a reputation.”

“It’s not true. Sam said woodenly before he snapped his gaze up from the floor to look at the prince. “Excuse me.” Lucifer chuckled openly after Samuel stomped out of the library. The rumours were definitely true which made Lucifer wonder if Sam being the one who found them out was also true. He’d check in with Dean when the time was right, after he made Sam all his, of course.

Everything was going according to plan, in fact, it was going even better.


	3. Forced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape, blackmail, abusive behavior. Take care of you!

The weeks passed by quickly and soon Lucifer was going to be returning to Novak. The plan was for Sam travel with him, meet the family, and then they’d set a date for the wedding for next month. Sam wasn’t quite excited, but he found he wasn’t dreading it as much. Being out of Winchester was starting to sound like a good thing, even if he had to get married to leave. No more dealing with his father’s heavy handling, no more sad looks from his mother— he’d miss Dean though. Dean would be hard to leave.

Sam found himself wondering what it would be like to be married to Lucifer. He had apologized profusely after that conversation they had about Dean and their father. Sam liked that he knew when to apologize— that was hard to come by in his own family, so he could certainly appreciate it in a future spouse with whom he would be making his own family. They had some time apart but then Lucifer made an effort to always join him for breakfast in the library. It became a tradition, one Sam kind of hoped would continue across the sea.

Sam wasn’t completely set on his new husband, but he knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Lucifer could be worse, but sometimes he could be better. Sometimes Sam had a feeling Lucifer was mocking him, but if he brought it up, Lucifer would very sincerely assure him he wasn’t. Everyone else in his family seemed to like the guy, even Dean, which made Sam feel a little crazy. If everyone thought Lucifer was amazing, how come he didn’t feel the same way? Lucifer was nice though, and Sam liked his attention, just not romantically.

“What are you reading?” It was the day before Lucifer and Sam were supposed to go to Novak together. They were in the library, relaxing when Lucifer asked him what he was looking atand Sam looked up from the page he had been staring at, lost in thought.

“Um…” Sam flushed and Lucifer leapt up from his chair and grabbed the book from his hands. It was the book from their first day together in the library, the book about sexual acts between men.

“Ooh, Sam!” Lucifer teased, laughing loudly, his glee echoing down the several rows of books. “Are you researching our wedding night?”

“Shut up.” Sam groaned.

“Not a change, big boy.” Lucifer smirked, nudging him with an elbow. “So which one are you?” He nodded to the picture. “Top or bottom?”

“Um, I think I’m more of a—“ 

“I’m a top, of course.” Lucifer cut him off. “So you’re this guy.” He rapped his finger against the picture of the man being penetrated. “Aw, Sammy, we’re gonna have so much fun together.”

“Only—only Dean can tall me that.” Sam managed, feeling uncomfortable to the point of wanting to leave. He had noticed how Lucifer cut him off and assigned a position to him without his input. “And I’m not really a bottom.”

“You are now.” Lucifer’s gaze was steady on his face and Sam squirmed. Part of him wanted to argue and part of him knew it was useless to fight his future husband on this. He sighed and Lucifer smiled. “You’re such a good, little bitch.”

“What?!” Sam snapped and Lucifer roared with laughter.

“I’m joking! Fuck, Sam, you’re so serious. You really should relax more. Your brother calls you bitch all the time and you don’t throw a fit at him.” Well, that was different, but Sam guessed Lucifer did have a point. Lucifer continued on. “Tell you what, I’ll take you out tonight and we’ll have fun, let your long, luscious hair down. What do you say?”

“Do I have a choice?” Sam deadpanned, his stomach in knots. Sometimes Lucifer made him feel nervous and it bothered him that he didn’t know why.

“Nope!” Lucifer said gleefully. “See you at eight!” Sam tried to return the smile.

“It should be fun.” He managed and Lucifer hopped back into his chair. Sam’s stomach flopped when he looked down at the book in his lap, closing it quickly. He didn’t feel like reading that particular book anymore. He ended up excusing himself early, not bothering to see if Lucifer would follow or not. He felt like being alone.

“What’s eating you?” Bobby asked when he noticed Sam’s expression a few hours later.

“Nothing.” Sam replied glumly, picking at his pillow. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“I think I’m going to take a nap. Lucifer wants to go out tonight.”

“Still not sold on him?”

“Do you think I should be?”

“Hell no. He’s kind of creepy.” Bobby made a face and Sam smiled, feeling a little better. “Get some rest, kid.” Bobby said fondly. “Naps make a lot of shit feel better.”

Sam thought about that phrase a lot that night. Naps couldn’t fix this, Lucifer’s weight holding his body down, his body that wouldn’t work even though he was so terribly aware just what the other man was doing to him.

“N-no.” He slurred, but if Lucifer heard his weak cry, he ignored him, thrusting back into Sam’s helpless body. Sam closed his eyes, tears trickling down his cheeks as he endured, waiting for the nightmare to come to an end. Lucifer had gotten their drinks and Sam had thought nothing of it, even when he started to feel funny while out of the dance floor. He had actually felt like he was having fun when the wave of nausea hit. Lucifer had been so concerned, so determined to walk him back to his room and make sure he was okay. Sam had been stupid enough to let him.

“Can’t wait to be married, Sammy.” Lucifer moaned into his ear. “Gonna have you like this every night, my tight, little bitch, until you’re not so tight. Ugh.” The motion of their bodies made Sam sick. He wondered if he could throw up with this drug pounding through his system, holding him prisoner in his own body.

Sam whined and Lucifer laughed, a rough hand carding through his hair. Lucifer came with a grunt and Sam’s revulsion overpowered the drug, retching into his pillows. “Whiny bitch.” Lucifer laughed, dragging Sam over so he didn’t lie in his own vomit. “See you in the morning, sweetheart.” He slapped Sam’s ass hard. “Meet you at the ship.”

Lucifer fixed his clothes and appearance before he headed down to Prince Dean’s rooms. He knocked on the door, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Dean to answer the door.

“Prince Lucifer.” Dean didn’t bother to hide his surprise. “Can I help you?”

“Your brother will probably start lying about me to get out of this wedding, this wedding that has to happen, do you understand?”

“Why would Sam lie?”

“Because he doesn’t want this wedding to go through. He told me he doesn’t want to marry a stranger forced on to him by his father.”

“That sounds like Sam.” Dean looked wary and Lucifer knew it was time to play his hand.

“Look, I don’t care what he says about me, Dean, but you should know that he told me about finding you and your dad. If he’s telling me, who knows who else he’s telling? So if he gets all hysterical tomorrow, I need you to shut him down.”

“W-what the hell are you talking about?” Dean blustered, his breath hitching in his throat. “No way Sam would spread shit like that.”

“I heard you liked it.” Lucifer winked. Dean took a step back, his face livid with anger and something else. “What would all your soldier buddies think about you if they thought Sam was telling the truth?”

“You’re sick.” Dean spat.

“I am.” Lucifer agreed. “So if your brother, oh, I don’t know, randomly accuses me of raping a guard, you should tell him to stop making up stories.”

“Did you rape a guard?”

“Of course not.” Lucifer scoffed. “I’m not an animal.” The silence was heavy as they both dwelled on the fact that Dean’s father loved to go after guards, maids, servants, whomever he could get his hands on. Dean swallowed, his eyes tired.

“Fine.” He said after a long minute, his voice cracking. “But not a word about my father and I.”

“I wouldn’t spread such filth.” Lucifer looked horrified. “I’m not Sam.” A shadow crossed Dean’s face and he shut the door in Lucifer’s face. Lucifer smiled, whistling to himself as he went to his own rooms. Dean was not as tied down as he’d like, but Lucifer had seen the look of betrayal in his eyes, hell, Dean had basically admitted he had been daddy’s fucktoy once upon a time. It had been a good night, a very good night, and tomorrow was going to be even better.


	4. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of rape, gang rape, abuse, suicidal thoughts and attempt.
> 
> Buuuut we get to meet the Novak’s!

Sam started out across the waves, wondering if he should throw himself overboard. He hurt, every part of him hurt, and there would be no relief. 

“I hope you’re practicing your Enochian.” Lucifer called out to him from the deck chair he was currently occupying, taking apart a handgun King John had given him. Sam’s idea about sharing technology had cost him more than he knew: a sniffling, cowering Sam bravely making a stand in public only to be shushed, ignored, and physically escorted onto the waiting ship. “Your Enochian needs the practice.” Lucifer said as if discussing the weather, adding to the lists of hurts the Winchester prince was nursing. 

Lucifer knew full well that Sam prided himself in his education and knowledge. He also knew Sam was very skilled in Enochian, more than enough to make friends and allies in Novak. So he shut him up the best way he knew how: with cruelty. Sam was too numb to disagree, believing him without question as Lucifer knew he would.

Sam shivered, staring at the dark waves. They’d arrive in Novak tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to get off this ship. Those who only saw him in the day thought he was seasick with his inability to keep anything down. Those who Lucifer called into their bed to help him with his- his depravity knew better. Sam was losing weight fast, he was weak, and his heart was more broken by the fact his brother publicly shunned and shamed him than what Lucifer and the men he brought in did to Sam at night. Sam had gone from virgin to bitterly well-acquainted with what cruel cocks could do to his ass and mouth. He had a clear vision into his future and Sam knew he didn’t want to stick around to see it. He could fight, but what was the use? Lucifer was just going to do what he wanted, Dean was still going to hate him, and he would still not know what it was like to have a real home.

Sam pitched forward, eyes closed, expecting the cold water to envelop him quickly. He jumped when a firm hand yanked him back, keeping him on the ship. “You didn’t think it’d be that easy, Sam.” Lucifer sounded disappointed even though his ice blue eyes sparkled with glee. “You’re my toy now. You stay until I’m done with you, got it?”  
Sam mutely nodded and Lucifer wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek. “Good boy.”

—-

Meanwhile, in the palace of the royal family of Novak, the brothers were together, discussing the upcoming event of the year. Lucifer was getting married to a Winchester prince and that meant they all were learning how to use guns! Castiel wasn’t a fan, Michael was hiding his excitement but was already practically an expert, and Gabriel was ready for his newfound knowledge and toy to get him some more action than he already had.

“What do you think Prince Samuel will be like?” Castiel asked, having already put his gun away.

“Probably like the rest of his family.” Michael sniffed.

“He’ll be an improvement to Lucifer.” Raphael snorted, spinning her gun around her long, elegant fingers.

“Pity he has to bring Lucifer back at all.” Gabriel agreed, snickering. “Anyway, who cares? He’s hot.”

“And off limits, Gabriel. You have your slaves, leave Lucifer’s husband alone..” Gabriel ducked his head down at their mother entered the room, fixing a stern glare on her second-youngest son.

“Yes ma’am.” Gabriel muttered, rolling his eyes and turning away. 

“How’d I get such a slut for a son?”

“Runs in the family, I guess.” Gabriel fired back. He never had made peace with the fact his mother cheated endlessly on their father, such a union resulting in Raphael’s conception. His father, King Charles, affectionately known as Chuck never fully recovered, choosing to live his life in a celibate manner. (Castiel marked the last exception. He was married by law, but they were married in little other sense of the world. Gabriel had decided a long time ago that he would never settle down and his father respected his wishes, promising to never marry Gabriel off like they were about to do to Lucifer.

“Gabriel—“ Queen Naomi bit her tongue when she noticed Castiel was present. “Why don’t you check on your father, Castiel?” She prodded.

“I’ll go.” Gabriel grumbled. She nodded, allowing it, preferring to pretend her least favorite son didn’t exist rather than argue with him.

“I’ll come too.” Castiel stood up. “I’m done with the guns.”

“Pansy.” Raphael sneered and Gabriel slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulder.

“Ignore her.” Gabriel whispered loudly. Why not make all the women in his family mad at him in one go? At least he had his father and Castiel, they at least liked him, which was more than he could say for everyone else. At least he had his slaves to warm his bed and make him feel loved and wanted. He and Cassie made their exit, Gabriel running after the younger because Castiel felt like running. Gabriel never felt like running, but he’d do almost anything for Castiel if his mood was right.

They skidded into Chuck’s office, breathless and giddy, their mother’s sternness forgotten.

“My sons.” King Charles, aka Chuck, brightened at the sight of them, his light blue eyes lighting up. “How can I help you?”

“Papa.” Castiel was a young teenager, but still not too old to give his father a hug. Gabriel was twenty-seven, and still not too old to give his father a hug as well. Chuck kissed them both on the cheek and looked up at them expectantly. “What does rape mean?” Castiel broke the silence, shocking both Gabriel and King Charles. “I read in the paper that Lucifer was accused of rape. What did he do?”

“That wouldn’t happen to be the missing report from my desk, would it?” Now Gabriel would never admit this out loud, but one of his favorite things about his father was even when he looked stern, the kindness was still visible in his eyes.

“I was curious.” Castiel murmured. 

“Then tell me and we can read it together.” Fourteen was too young to be reading about rape in both of the older males’ opinion, but Castiel was a well-read teenager. Castiel pulled the report out from under his bulky sweater and Gabriel hid his laugh. The king and Castiel read it together, King Charles explaining that Lucifer had been accused of something very serious and terrible. Gabriel flopped down on the brown leather couch in his father’s office, staring at the white, decorated ceiling. Lucifer had only been gone a month and with very strict orders, Gabriel wasn’t sure how he had managed to get accused of rape in such a short time.

Gabriel didn’t like Lucifer very much, but he still didn’t think his brother was capable of such a crime. They were royalty after all, nothing like those Winchesters. “Gabriel.” His father’s voice shook him from his reverie, Chuck was handing him the report to read. “It was Sam who accused him.”

“The Sam he’s supposed to marry and the Sam who’s showing up with him tomorrow?”

“Yes, Gabriel, that Sam.” Chuck sighed. “We have to get to the bottom of this before the wedding. We need that treaty.”

“Obviously Winchester didn’t think he was serious.” Gabriel pointed out. Rape or no rape, he didn’t blame Sam for not wanting to marry his brother. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Lucifer was moody and had a way of twisting everything to his liking.

“What if it’s true?” Castiel asked and Chuck sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked sad as he answered his youngest son’s question.

“We need this wedding to go through regardless.” Gabriel frowned but stayed silent even as Castiel gasped.

“But that’s wrong!”

“Unfortunately we don’t have much of a choice.”


	5. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual trigger warnings apply: rape, abuse, nudity, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Buuuut Sam and Gabriel finally meet!
> 
> (Things slowly start to get better)

“So I should probably prep you on the family.” Lucifer sighed, shaking his fingers. Sam shivered, climbing back into the bed, from the floor he had been banished to the night before. Lucifer and his goons had left him alone for a night, but it had meant sleeping naked on the floor. Sam felt miserable to his core and he seriously doubted it would get better. Lucifer wrapped a warm arm around his stomach and despite every part of his being screamed at the fact his rapist was touching him like he owned him, Sam’s chilled skin was relieved to feel Lucifer’s warmth. A blanket was pulled up and Sam lay there just like a broken doll should.

“Okay.” He barely lifted his shoulder, trying to soak in as much warmth as he could. Novak was colder than Winchester, being much farther north than Winchester. He had seen his first iceberg in person on this trip, not that he got to properly enjoy the experience. He had still seen one and that was still exciting. Sam was trying to cling to what was left of him, but he felt his broken pieces slipping away no matter how much he grabbed at them.

“So there’s my father, King Charles, most of us just call him Dad, Papa, Chuck, whatever, he usually answers.” Lucifer shrugged, his fingers sliding down Sam’s spine under the blanket. “My mother, Queen Naomi, she's the best. I’m her favorite.” Lucifer grinned. “Brothers: Michael’s the oldest and the only one in the way of my being king. Next, after me, Gabriel. He’s basically a slut and will probably try to sleep with you. I don’t care if you sleep with him. He’s decent, he’ll show you a good time when I need a break. Then there’s Raphael, the bastard princess, and last and basically least is Castiel.”

“Big family compared to mine.” Sam sighed as Lucifer pressed against his back, his leg hooking around him. “I don’t want to sleep with your brother, Lucifer.”

“I know, Sam.” Lucifer’s lips grazed Sam’s bruised neck. “But it’s not really up to you, is it? You’re mine now and you do what I tell you.” There was a pause as Lucifer nipped along Sam’s neck, waiting for the response he had trained into his willful husband over the journey here. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. And when you meet Gabriel and have a chance to be alone with him, you will offer just like I taught you. You’re going to need a friend here when I’m off on my trips.” Lucifer’s hand traveled lower and Sam bit his lip, trying to hold back a groan. “It’s so hot how well you’ve acclimated to me. You’re a slut too.” Lucifer purred, teasing Sam into hardness. “Love how quickly I can get you to harden up like this; so eager for my touch.”

“Stop.” Sam pleaded even as his hips jerked forward on their own. A tear trickled down his cheek as Lucifer laughed.

“Not a chance, sweetheart, not when I know how badly your body wants this. Your mind will learn.” Lucifer kissed his neck and face, pressing into Sam so he would turn his face which was when Lucifer claimed his lips. Sam hated this, but mostly he hated how Lucifer was right, how Sam could relax into his role and let this man own him like this. He was tired of fighting— it hurt too much to keep fighting. He’d play his role and eventually Lucifer would leave him alone long enough for Sam to do the unthinkable and escape forever.

Sam lay there and let Lucifer do as he wished, gasping his way through his own forced pleasure, through the feelings of disgust, guilt, and utter hopelessness that came with coming by Lucifer’s hand on his dick and Lucifer’s cock in his ass. This was probably the most normal sex? Rape? they had ever had. Sam was tired. He had felt good as gross as that made him. He lay his head down and for once, Lucifer let him drift off to sleep in the warm, comfortable bed: a special treat for his good behavior.

They arrived in the early afternoon, Sam now awake, washed up, and clothed. His hair was brushed back away from his face and fastened at the nape of his neck. Lucifer wanted him to get a haircut after they landed and Sam knew he didn’t get a choice. Sam couldn’t stop shivering, his clothes designed for Winchester’s warmer weather, and not prepared for the harshness of Novak’s winter. His anxiety wasn’t helping either.

The royal family didn’t meet them at the docks like Sam expected. Instead, he and Lucifer took a carriage to the palace where they would meet the whole family. Lucifer teased him a little in the carriage, cupping his crotch under the blankets, but left him alone after a few minutes. Sam had always prided himself in being independent, so being so controlled by another was more than humiliating and debilitating for him.

“Lucifer! You’re home!” Sam jumped as a beautiful, older woman with reddish brown hair expertly styled up on her head rushed out to greet them. He watched as his fiancé wrapped his mother in a warm hug, kissing her on the cheek.

“It’s good to see you, Mother, I’ve been away for too long.” They were speaking in Enochian, a beautiful language that Sam was now too afraid to even try speaking right now. Lucifer had mocked his love for the language out of him. He still understood it well, but didn’t know how to speak it in a way to not be made fun of.

“I’d say!” She exclaimed, turning to peer at Sam. “You must be Prince Samuel.” She said in the Winchester tongue. “My, you are tall!” Sam hunched in on himself without realizing it, something a certain golden eyed prince noticed right away as he watched from the second level. Prince Gabriel studied the Winchester prince, noting his poor appearance. He was dressed well, but his eyes were dull and he looked thin. He didn’t seem to be aware of how he was constantly shaking, especially when Lucifer was close by. His eyes darted everywhere, but not quite seeing, just scanning for threats if Gabriel had to make an educated guess. He cleared his throat and started down the staircase, surprised when the Winchester prince locked eyes with him. Samuel of Winchester night have had beautiful eyes, but they were far too sad and too haunted to be properly appreciated. Something was certainly going on and Gabriel would report back to his father so that his father could figure it out.

“This is Gabriel.” Lucifer whispered into Sam’s ear. “You must make him feel welcome.” Sam swallowed hard as he stepped forward to shake Gabriel’s offered hand. He felt sick at the idea of offering himself to the shorter prince.

“Pleasure to meet you, Prince Samuel. Is my brother treating you all right?” It was an innocent question, but Sam was confused by the intent he saw in Gabriel’s eyes. Did Novak know what Lucifer had done? 

“Pleasure to meet you.” He mumbled and Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as he realized Sam wasn’t going to answer his question.

“Can you take him to meet the rest of the family?” Lucifer asked his brother, not bothering with any other kind of greeting. “I’m going to accompany mother to her meeting.”

“Of course.” Gabriel have a tight lipped smile which Lucifer responded to with an easy grin. Little did they know they were playing into the other’s plan, poor Samuel caught in the middle of two very different schemers. “Come with me, Prince Samuel, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the crazy fam.” Gabriel started to lead the way. Sam glanced back at Lucifer who nodded, his eyes piercing. Sam knew then that he had to go through with it, had to offer himself up to his fiancé’s brother and endure yet another rape at the hand of a Novak. He wished the treaty hadn’t gone through. He wished he had never been born.

“Thank you for showing me the way.” Sam started to try small talk as Gabriel led him down an ornate hallway that was as wide as it was tall. It was richly decorated for the holiday, and Sam wished he could appreciate it. Life didn’t hold the same luster for him anymore. He didn’t think it ever would again. “Is there a bathroom I could use before I meet everyone else?” He asked, hoping to make this as private as he could.

“Sure.” Gabriel wasn’t fazed, showing him to a spacious restroom which he used before he cracked the door open to call the prince over. “Are you okay, Sam?” Gabriel sighed before Sam could open the door and present to him. “I heard what you accused my brother of back in Winchester and I can see just by looking at you that something happened.” Sam blinked back tears, realizing that someone just might believe him and yet he couldn’t tell him the truth.

“Why don’t you come in, Prince Gabriel?” He said in a voice that he hoped sounded seductive. He swung the door open to reveal his bare body. “I want to show you how excited I am to be apart of the family.” Gabriel’s eyes were wide and he glanced down before he could help it before he forced his eyes back on Sam’s sad face. 

“Stay put.” Gabriel’s voice sounded strangled. “And put your clothes back on. I’m going to get my dad.”


	6. Welcomed

“Tell me, handsome, did Lucifer put you up to this or is it just a Winchester thing to cheat on spouses?” Sam gave Gabriel a baleful look. He didn’t care much for the smaller man and the way he had rejected Sam’s offer. He didn’t want to do anything with him, but he still didn’t like how Gabriel’s reaction made him feel inadequate. Lucifer had made Gabriel sound like an easy bet and yet he had still turned Sam down.

“Maybe the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree.” Sam sniffed, looking away. King Charles was scrutinizing him with a stern eye and Gabriel’s question had irked him. The less the family knew about how things were between him and Lucifer the better. Sam didn’t want them to know how bad things were, especially the self-righteous golden prince. Sam was nothing like his father, but letting Prince Gabriel think he was seemed better than Prince Gabriel thinking he was a sad, easy victim who sometimes enjoyed the shit that happened to him despite how much he hated it. Whatever. He felt like he couldn’t even think straight since that first night with Lucifer.

“Sam, did anyone from Winchester come with you?” King Charles asked.

“No.” Sam lifted up a lanky shoulder.

“When’s the last time you’ve eaten a proper meal?” Gabriel snorted with a question of his own.

“Uh, back in Winchester. I got, uh, seasick a lot. We usually just fly places back home but the ship was certainly a new experience.”

“And the bruising?”

“I couldn’t get my sea legs?” Gabriel laughed at Sam’s answer out right.

“He’s bullshitting us, Dad.” Sam shot him a surprised look and Gabriel had the audacity to look smug. “Can’t bullshit a bullshitter, kiddo. You also can’t outslut a real slut. Not bad acting, but Lucifer’s got you all wound up and dancing on a string.” Gabriel shrugged. “Anyway, Pops, you can handle this from here, right? I’ve got an orgy.”

“Gabriel.” King Charles sounded pained.

“I’d invite you to come, Sam, but I don’t like cheaters, even if they’re cheating on someone as awful as my brother. Stay away from me.” With that Gabriel of Novak flounced off to his pleasures, leaving Sam with a king who was unsure what had just happened or why.

“Sam, I can't help you if you don’t tell me what happened.”

“Nothing happened. I just didn’t want to marry Lucifer.” Sam mumbled. His pride was more important than the truth, hell, his life, what little it was worth, was more important than the truth. “I’m sorry for the trouble I caused and am more than willing to see this treaty finalized.”

“I assigning you two bodyguards until I feel more secure in your safety.”

“Thank you?” Sam’s confusion was clear.

“I know my son.” King Charles replied. “I know he’s capable of just about anything, but unless you could corroborate your story with a witness, I can not press charges. Rape is illegal here, it is punishable by death for repeat offenders. If you ever need to tell me something, I’m willing and ready to listen.”

“Nothing happened.” Sam winced. “We just got off to a rough start. We’re both really stubborn, King Charles.”

“I’m sure.” King Charles smiled. “Call me, Chuck.”

“Thanks.” Sam said somewhat shyly. Chuck smiled, feeling as if he was finally meeting the real Sam. Sam seemed flustered by how Chuck was treating him and then Chuck remembered who his father was.

“Do you miss your family?” Sam shrugged, his expression becoming more guarded.

“Not really.” He admitted finally. “Not that it’s better here or anything, but well, you’ve met my parents.”

“I have.” Chuck nodded. “I hope you find more peace here, Sam.”

“Thanks. I guess we can only hope for the best.”

“In the meantime, I’m sending you on a vacation with a couple bodyguards. I want you to get to know Novak a little better before the wedding. Lucifer will be here.” Sam’s shoulders relaxed, an unspoken tension being lifted. Chuck wondered what it was: stress? Fear? In any case, Sam seemed to be struggling with depression, not all that uncommon in royals trapped in arranged marriages. King John had demanded this and what he demanded, he got. Chuck didn’t want war, he knew they couldn’t survive it, and so he had given in. He didn’t want to send Lucifer, but Naomi had demanded it, and Chuck had given in. Hm. Maybe that was the problem, maybe he was giving in a little too much. Maybe he should demand Sam tell him the truth, but he knew that wasn’t his style and that would only serve to drive a wedge between him and his future son-in-law. Sam would come to him when he was ready, once he realized Chuck could be trusted.

“Thank you.” Sam stammered. “You don’t have to go all out for me.”

“We want to, Sam.” Chuck smiled. “So let’s forget today happened, please don’t proposition anyone else, keep your clothes on.” He kept a light tone even though Sam ducked his head down, cheeks burning. “It’ll be good. You’re part of the family and we will treat you as such. And Gabriel will come around, he’s just— he never got over his mother having affairs on me. Not that it’s something we spread, but I thought you should know why he reacted the way he did.”

“Lucifer set me up.” Sam realized, sitting up a little straighter. “He said— well, clearly— it doesn’t matter.” He hunched back over with a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Chuck shook his head. “We’re starting over.” Sam smiled just a little, but it was a start. Sam was relaxing ever so slightly and someday things wouldn’t be so tense. Arranged marriages were awkward for everyone, Chuck remembered the beginning of his own quite well. Sam left and Chuck sent for Lucifer, deciding to talk to him as well.

 

* * *

 

 

“I hear you’re getting some rest and relaxation.” Lucifer said to Sam that night after dinner. They were walking back to Sam’s room, not that Lucifer was allowed inside. Chuck stated decorum as his reason, but really he wanted to err on the side of caution, lay down some protection for Sam if he did need it. “Did I wear you out or something?”

“N-no. It was your dad’s idea.”

“Yes, my dear Papa lowkey thinks I raped you. Where do you think he got that idea?” Lucifer eyed Sam meaningfully.

“I don’t know.” Sam shrank back. “I didn’t say anything. He brought up what happened at the docks.” Sam’s voice dropped to a whisper as Lucifer whipped his head around to glare at him. “I told him I made a mistake.” He whispered softly, demurely, eyes focused on the ground. “I told him it was my fault.”

“How did you end up in his office anyway? Gabriel was supposed to bring you to see the family.”

“Gabriel was pissed when I offered a free ride like you told me to do.”

“I bet you tried to pin that failure on me too.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“What? No.” Sam shook his head. “He said he didn’t like cheaters.”

“I forgot about Gabriel’s self-righteous double standard.” Lucifer sniffed. “I’m sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable situation.”

“Are you?”

“What?” Sam heard Lucifer’s teeth click together as he clenched his jaw together.

“Are you sorry?”

“You want me to show you just how sorry I am?” Lucifer put his hands on Sam’s arms, gently pressing him up against the wall of the hallway. “Let me show you how sorry I am.” He leaned in, so close Sam could smell his cologne and feel his breath on his neck. Soft kisses were applied along his neck and then his cheek before Lucifer captured his lips. It was a kiss unlike any other, full of repentance and gentleness. Sam felt tears prick his eyes, this had been what he had hoped for, but there was no way this was anything more than an illusion. Lucifer kissed him for a few more minutes, each kiss weakening Sam’s resolve as his basic human need for feeling wanted and loved was finally being met. And when Lucifer slid down to his knees and unbuckled Sam’s belt, Sam let him if just to keep this nice moment a little while longer.


	7. The Dance Begins

“Hey, are you ready?!” Sam cracked an eye open to see a young teenager standing by his bed. “Sorry, I thought you were awake. I’m Castiel, I’m the youngest, we’re going to the ribbon ceremony today.” He rattled it off as if it they were merely things to pass his time with.

“Oh.” Sam stammered, sitting up quickly. He pulled the sheets back up to cover his bare chest and Castiel laughed. 

“I have brothers, Sam.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m picking out your outfit.” He headed into the closet and came back out a minute later, a funny expression on his face. “You don’t have any clothes.”

“I wasn’t allowed to pack.” Sam revealed hesitatingly, not sure how much the younger Novak knew. Castiel didn’t reveal that he knew the most of it. He knew his father was investigating one of his older brothers and that Gabriel was being strangely huffy over Sam (Castiel’s words, not Gabriel’s. Gabriel insisted he was being protective of the family’s honor--as if). “I didn’t think I would have to and then my father bundled me onto the ship like I was--” Sam trailed off and Castiel cocked his head to the side, studying him.

“I’ll be right back.” He said after a minute, hopping from one foot to the other before he raced out of the room. He came back about five minutes later holding a garment bag. “This should fit. It might be a little loose in the shoulders, but it’s better than going in your boxers.” Sam made a face without meaning to and Castiel sighed, trudging back into the hallway. He took a little longer this time, but he had an unopened set of three boxers in a bag. “Sorry if they don’t fit right, I raided one of my brother’s stash.”

“Do I want to know why one of your brothers has an emergency stash of boxers?” Sam asked, taking them with a grateful ‘thanks.’

“You’re welcome.” Castiel replied, nodding towards the bathroom. Sam took the hint, wrapping the sheets around him, taking the garment bag, clutching boxers to his chest before he made his way to the bathroom to change. “And no, you don’t. He likes to be prepared and not all of his nightly guests’ clothes survive the night.”

“Oh.” Sam blinked. “That’s, uh,—“

“Way too much information, I know, I’m sorry.” Castiel carried on as if that was normal conversation. “Anyway, I’ll be in the hall.” Sam flushed at the thought of the hall. Lucifer had never kissed him like that, hell, he had never touched Sam like that and didn’t the memory make him feel a little dizzy. 

“I’ll be out soon.” Sam promised, ducking into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He didn’t know how he felt about his fiancé. Lucifer had done awful, awful things to him, and Sam wanted to hate him, but he found that he didn’t quite. In all this newness, Lucifer had become his familiar. Maybe now that they were back in his home, Lucifer would now be kind to Sam, treat him decently.

He dressed quickly, shoving thoughts of his fiancé away, choosing to focus on the events of the day. The ceremony was dull even if Castiel’s company was not, and Sam found himself relaxing.

“You know your Enochian is really good.” Castiel said towards the end of the day. They were heading towards the palace, the day of festivities drawing to an end. “Lucifer said you didn’t speak it, but you’ve been keeping up with me all day, and it’s all I speak.” They were heading towards a little soirée with the family and their close friends. It was a welcome back party for Lucifer and a welcome to Novak party for Sam.

“I-I-“ Sam struggled to speak. Castiel was easier being around, especially since he was too young for Lucifer to try to get him to do anything with him. “He told me I was terrible at it.” They slipped in through a back entrance since neither Sam or Castiel really wanted to be announced, and it was supposed to be a small gathering, even if the ballroom was crowded.

“Cassie, dear.” Gabriel swooped in to give his little brother a hug, interrupting their conversation before he flounced off, not even sparing Sam a look. Sam was grateful even if Castiel gave his brother an offended look on Sam’s behalf.

“And you believed him?”

“He’s prince of Novak, not me.” Sam flushed. “What’s Prince Gabriel’s deal?”

“Father told him he can sleep with you if he wants since there is nothing official between you and Lucifer yet.” Castiel smirked. “He didn’t take it well.”

“Why?”

“Because Father called him a hypocrite.” Castiel grinned. “He said that Gabriel treated you unfairly and that he expects Gabriel to apologize to you.”

“I-I.”

“That does mean Gabriel will apologize to you. He might even try something, right now he’s just moping. My brothers have their pride, Prince Sam.”

“Sam is okay.”

“Hey, Lucifer did something, didn’t he?” Castiel asked with a sense of knowing. Sam gave him a look that reeked of suspicion. “I read the report one of Lucifer’s handlers sent on. He said Lucifer violated you. Why are you protecting him?”

“I’m not talking about this with a teenager.” Sam turned away. “I made up the story, nothing happened.”

“Stop protecting him! We can help you!” Castiel’s blue eyes were wide and earnest. “Rape is illegal here!”

“I didn’t know that…” Sam faltered. “It’s almost a way of life back home, my father, he takes whoever he wants and no one blinks an eye. He even hurt—“ Sam broke off, no one needed to hear of that. He was done protecting his brother’s honor, his brother who had rejected him when Sam needed him most. “Will you excuse me for a second?” Sam asked, spotting Gabriel arguing with Lucifer in the corner. He was not the weak prince of Winchester that they all thought he was.

“Stay the fuck away from him.” Lucifer jabbed a finger at his brother. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with dad, but this marriage will be back on as soon as I get Sam to chill out. I did it once, I’ll do it again. See, look, he’s coming over now like a whipped puppy.” Gabriel glanced over his shoulder, looking the tall prince over with disgust. “Hi, Princess.” Lucifer smirked. “Don’t worry, our wedding will be back on soon, I can still make you feel good tho—“

“I came over to talk to Prince Gabriel.” Sam cut him off with a cold smile. “Excuse us.” He places his arm on Gabriel’s and led the shocked and amused shorter prince away from his estranged fiancé.

“What the fuck was that?!” Gabriel was delighted, mischief sparkling in his golden eyes. “Oh, you two have issues. Wow!” He laughed. “His face, look at him, he’s still sore, you got him good. Hey, dance with me.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him out on the dance floor. “We can talk and make him mad all at the same time. Cool, huh?”Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

“Can we start over?” Sam asked. “I heard you owe me an apology.”

“Oh, so you do have balls.” Gabriel pursed his lips. “But yes, since you can’t really cheat on someone my father won’t let you marry. I’m flattered.”

“I’m not interested.”

“But you’re more interested in me than you are in Lucifer.”

“Yes.”

“I won’t marry you.”

“What?” Sam’s head was spinning. 

“I won’t marry you.” Gabriel informed him. “That’s why they sent Lucifer, I made my father promise he wouldn’t marry me off for political gain. I feel for you, I do, but no marriage from this prince.”

“What a relief because I wasn’t offering marriage.” Sam grinned, teeth sharp. “I heard you know your way around the bedroom and things have been severely lacking in mine if you know what I mean.” Gabriel snorted, glancing over his shoulder at his brother. Lucifer had cleared out from the look of things, but Sam wasn’t doing this for Lucifer, he was serious.

“Well, for starters, how big is it? Does it match the rest of you?”

“Are you asking if my cock is proportionate?” So Sam has picked up something from Lucifer and his goons, it seemed only right.

“Yes.” Gabriel’s eyes were alight with curiosity.

“You’ll have to find out.” Sam moved in a little closer to dip Gabriel backwards before bringing him up and spinning him out. “I just want to feel like I’m back in control.” Well, that raised a few red flags for Gabriel but he’d worry about that after he got laid. Sam was hot, very hot, and he had come on to Gabriel twice.

“Can I find out tonight?”

“I’m not easy, Gabriel. You want to see how proportionate I am, you’re going to have to work for it. Starting with that damn apology…” Sam smiled but his eyes were cold. Gabriel swallowed hard, seeing something in Sam he hadn’t seen before. 

“You’ve got balls, kid.” He said after long moment. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that, especially since I knew that Lucifer put you up to it.” Sam smiled after a moment.

“See, that wasn’t so hard. Good job, Gabriel.” The tall prince pulled away, depositing Gabriel on the side of the dance floor. “I’ll be in touch.” Sam hurried off, knowing well his facade was about to wear off. He’d have to play hard to get these people to respect him. He had one chance to be free of Lucifer and he knew Gabriel was it. He couldn’t marry that-- that rapist!


	8. Messy Feelings

“Listen, kid, you don’t have a lot of time to fool around.” Gabriel sauntered up to Sam at breakfast this next morning. “Luce is going on tour for about two weeks and then you make your choice as to whether or not he’s the one. If you don’t marry him, it’s you and Raphael.”

“I don’t want her either.” Sam was blunt. “I want you. I won’t mess up your hedonistic lifestyle as long as you protect me from--”

“Lucifer.” Gabriel guessed, Sam biting his bottom lip hard. “Sam, I told you. I don’t do marriage. Marrying you and sleeping around would make me the biggest hypocrite in Novak. My mother would never let me live it down.” He shook his head. “No siree.”

“You don’t know what he’s like.” Sam said softly.

“Sam, did he force you? Off the record between us, did he rape you?” Sam blinked at the sudden intensity. His determination wavered for a split second and he crumbled.

“Yes.” He admitted. “But you can’t say anything!”

“Why?”

“I’ve made enough of a fool of myself already.”

“He put you up to propositioning me.”

“The first time.” Sam lifted his chin with a hint of defiance. Gabriel caught the movement and smiled with a challenge in his eyes.

“And now?”

“Now you’re my best bet at getting back at him and protecting myself all at the same time.”

“How?”

“He sent me to proposition you, he knew it would drive you away. You changed the moment I took my clothes off, you stopped caring. I saw how you looked at me, how you hinted at what I might be going through.”

“Dad wanted me to investigate if the report was true.”

“It was.” Sam said firmly. “Lucifer wanted me to alienate you because you hold enough sway for some reason.

“And then I pissed you off so you defended your rapist?” Gabriel gave him a quizzical look. 

“I was not going to make myself weak in front of another prince of Novak.” Sam drew himself up to his full height, making Gabriel realize just how much he hunched on himself. He could only imagine how much his brother must have hurt this man to make him unconsciously protect himself at all times.

“So you’re nothing like your father,” Gabriel mused, “except for a strong dose of pride.”

“I don’t have much left.” Sam said softly. Gabriel gave him a startled look. Sam was brave but Sam was hurt. He didn’t have much fight left in him, and this was his last chance.

“You have two weeks.” Gabriel finally said.

“What?”

“Two weeks to convince me that marrying you would be in both of our best interests. The day of the wedding will decide it. If I show up, it’ll be our wedding, if I don’t, well… I’m sorry.”

“Deal.” Sam took it. He didn’t really think he could seduce Gabriel in two weeks, but it was a better chance than the one Lucifer gave him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Gabriel gave him a smile that promised adventures he would never forget. What had he gotten himself into? “Come on, sweet cheeks, let me buy you a drink.”

“I don’t drink.” Sam said quickly, too quickly. 

“Okay, coffee.” Gabriel squinted outside the window. “It’s still early yet.”

“Do you usually drink this early in the morning?”

“If the party is still going…” Gabriel shrugged. “What about you? Why don’t you drink?”

“Because--” Sam faltered, “your brother put something in my drink the last time I had one. It left me conscious, but unable to move or get away.” Sam shuddered and Gabriel felt something close to pity for the cute, tall kid. Lucifer never should have fucked with the prince of Winchester, but King Charles was right, a marriage had to happen. They couldn’t risk open war with Winchester, not even with the new guns and training. The Winchester army was far bigger and experienced than that of Novak. Someone had to marry Sam, and if it had to be Lucifer for a short time, it was a sacrifice they would all have to make. 

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel was. “Just coffee then, you handle your own drinks. I won’t ask you out for drinks again.” He was solemn, a far cry from the playful expression that had been on his face earlier. “I’m sorry I judged you too quickly, Sam, I find you pleasant to be around when I’m not wrongfully pissed off.”

“Castiel says you have PTSD from your childhood.”

“Ignore him.” Gabriel groaned. “He keeps trying to get me to talk to a therapist.”

“Your little brother is older than you.”

“I know.” Gabriel rolled his eyes before he held out his hand. “Come on, Sam, let’s go get that coffee while it’s still morning.” Sam blew out a sigh before taking the offered hand. His hand felt sweaty in comparison to Gabriel’s cool palm. He had everything to lose while Gabriel had nothing. Of course, he would be more nervous. It was too soon, going out on a limb after everything that had happened with Lucifer. What if Gabriel-- “I’m not going to hurt you.” Gabriel said like he was reading his mind. “Friends, Sam, Gods knows you’ll need them in this place. We both know I’m most likely not marrying you in two weeks, but I can promise you friendship. I’ll look out for you. I’ll make sure Lucifer can’t get to you like he did before.”

“But he’ll still win.” Sam sounded miserable at the prospect.

“No, he won’t, not in the long shot. He’ll win only for a little while until me and my dad can do something to get rid of him and still take care of you and our country. We need this treaty with your country, Sam, we need it more than I care to admit. And while my brother is a godawful person, he did us a favor by getting us guns.”

“I did that.” Sam spoke up. “I told him he needed that in the treaty or else the treaty would just be another piece of paper for my father to burn.”

“Damn, Sam.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “You keep on surprising me, you’re nothing like I expected.”

“Same, I honestly thought you’d be more of a playboy.” Gabriel laughed as Sam smiled, the most relaxed he had seen the kid yet.

“That’s because I haven’t invited you to an orgy… yet.” Gabriel winked. They ended up spending the rest of the day together because, well, Sam found Gabriel safe and Gabriel found Sam intriguing. And if King Charles and Castiel were chuckling about it in the king’s office, that was that, and the two off on an adventure that would change them forever were none the wiser.

With a week to go, Gabriel found himself torn. He didn’t tell Sam that he was considering stepping up, he knew if he did, he would end up just letting the younger man down. Lucifer was back, trying to woo Sam back to him, but just from Sam’s body language, Gabriel could tell Sam was so uncomfortable around Lucifer. Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore. He was taking Sam out on a date later, but he had some time before that, so he went and found his father.

“Lucifer did rape Sam.” He announced after locking the door behind him. “He finally told me.”

“Castiel figured as much.” King Charles confirmed. “What do we do now?”

“He wants me to be the one to marry him.” Gabriel’s expression was pained. “I’ve sworn to never marry for political reasons though.”

“Would it be a political reason if you chose to marry him?” Charles asked his son. Gabriel was wild, but he had a good heart. He knew his son well enough to know he would not entertain Sam’s question if he did not have other reasons beside the treaty.

“No.” Gabriel shook his head. “But it’s too soon. We hardly know each other!”

“Then he will marry Lucifer.”

“But he can’t!”

“Then he must marry you.”

“Fuck this!” Gabriel shouted. The king frowned and Gabriel quickly apologized. 

“It’s okay to care for Sam, Gabriel.”

“I’m not cut out for marrying anyone, what if I cheat or they do?”

“You cannot live your life afraid of making your mother’s and I’s mistakes.” Charles raised an eyebrow. “You will make the right choice for the both of you, I have no doubt.”

“Must be nice.” Gabriel grumbled, but he thanked and kissed his father before he left, he had to get ready for his date.


	9. Warmth

Gabriel was nervous, as he skimmed his hands down over his shirt, hoping all the wrinkles were gone, before he raised his hand and rapped his knuckles against the solid wooden door. Sam called out something that he couldn’t make out, and he waited a full minute before Sam opened the door. Gabriel gasped and Sam dropped his gaze to the floor, ashamed.

“Sam, what the fuck happened?” Gabriel stepped into Sam’s room boldly, shutting the door behind him. Sam tracked the movement with scared eyes, tensing as Gabriel’s hand came up and cupped his bruised cheek ever so gently.

“Lucifer.” Sam ground out between clenched teeth, relieved that Gabriel didn’t pull away even though Sam was tensing at every little touch that Gabriel probably wasn’t even aware he was doing. The shorter man was genuinely concerned, something that went a long way for Sam to relax enough to not push him away. Sam’s body trembled and Gabriel tugged him down into a hug, wrapping his arms around him fiercely. Sam closed his eyes, burrowing his face into Gabriel’s neck. “Please, Gabriel.” Sam whispered. “Please don’t let me marry him.” It took a moment for Gabriel to realize Sam was crying. “I wouldn’t survive it.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Gabriel found himself promising as Sam slumped further into his embrace. He took a shuddering breath that tickled against Gabriel’s neck as he slowly calmed down. “I’ll be there. The only way he’ll get to you is over my dead body. I talked to my dad about it a little today.”

“You did?” Sam pulled back, seeking Gabriel’s eyes for truth. Gabriel nodded. He pushed his fear back down, nodding a little harder. “Why?” Sam asked, swallowing hard.

“Because I like you,” Gabriel replied truthfully, “and I want to protect you. You deserve a happy, safe life, preferably with me.” He added on at the end with a smile that usually made all the men and women weak at the knees. Sam wasn’t so easily swayed. Gabriel noticed and stopped, his smile turning a little more real, softening. Sam didn’t trust masks, a terrifying realization for a man who always lived behind one. “Will you have me?”

“Yea.” Sam said softly, blinking rapidly a few times in a row as he realized he was promising his life yet again to another Novak prince. “You promise you’re nothing like him? You can still have your orgies or whatever. Just don’t, don’t hurt me or humiliate me, or force me.”

“Sam.” Gabriel pressed a hand to Sam’s unbruised cheek, gently touching the scruff-covered skin. “I would never do any of those things to you. I swear on all my orgies and lovers.” He smirked ever so slightly and Sam smiled, his breath hitching ever so slightly. Gabriel ran his thumbs over Sam’s checks, wiping away the tears there. “Things are going to be so much better from here on out.”

“Okay.” Sam laughed slightly, an anxious laugh, anxious because of how much he hoped those words were true. Gabriel tangled their fingers together before continuing on his merry way to take Sam on a date. Sam didn’t feel comfortable going out with the fresh bruise on his cheek, so they stayed in, camping out in Gabriel’s spacious suite, watching movies, eating popcorn and sweets, staying up late. It became a tradition in the days leading up to their wedding, although no one else knew other than King Charles, Queen Naomi, and Castiel.

“Is it just me or is it ridiculous that we’re getting married tomorrow?” Sam asked as they lay on Gabriel’s bed watching an old, black and white movie.

“Good thing we have our entire lives to get to know each other better.” Sam huffed in response to his kind of fiance’s quick tongue, nudging closer. Gabriel was nothing like Lucifer. Sure, he could be brash, loud, sharp-tongued, and prideful at times, but Gabriel was usually just funny and cute with how his eyes crinkled up at the sides. His ‘harem’ of lovers were missing him, Sam had seen them begging Gabriel to come back to his hedonistic lifestyle, but for some odd reason, he had said no, shaken them off, told them it was all over. Gabriel didn’t know that Sam had seen the whole thing. Sam didn’t know what to think of it, but yet, he wanted to know if he was the reason. He kind of hoped he was if he was being honest and a little silly.

“I don’t want to wait for some things.” The third time was the charm, that was the saying, as Sam came on to Gabriel for the third time. Gabriel was kind and sweet, patient, apologetic when he needed to be. He was honest, most of the time, and oh, so mischievous. Sam wanted to know what all those former lovers knew and missed. “Let’s celebrate tonight.” Sam murmured, nuzzling under Gabriel’s ear before he began to kiss Gabriel’s neck. He kissed down to his collarbone, nipping at the collar of his t-shirt.

“Sam…”

“I don’t want to wait, Gabriel.”

“You don’t want to make an honest man out of me first? I’m shocked, Prince Samuel.” Gabriel laughed, turning into Sam’s body so that their chests were lined up against each other’s. He kissed Sam deeply, enjoying that he could be here in this moment and do just this, enjoy Sam’s presence. They had kissed a few times, but this was different, this had an intent behind it that Gabriel had never seen before in Sam. It wasn’t the desperation he had seen the first two times Sam propositioned him. This was something else. This was-- dare he believe it-- desire. He knew Sam had been curious, had wanted to try something with him, but this look in Sam’s eyes was making a believer out of Gabriel once and for all. “Okay.” Gabriel paused their hot and heavy make out session. “Okay, let’s do this.” He pulled Sam closer, not that Sam needed that much encouragement. Sam only balked for a second at Gabriel’s sudden agreement before he got on his knees, boxing Gabriel in underneath him against the pile of pillows the prince of Novak always had on his bed.

“Thank you.” Sam’s hands tugged on Gabriel’s t-shirt, eager to get on with it before he lost his nerve.

“What’s your favorite thing you’ve tried? What do you want to do tonight?” Gabriel asked. Sam blinked, not expecting conversation, but then he smiled. He should have known the differences between Gabriel and Lucifer would continue into the bedroom.

“If I’m being honest,” Sam was a little embarrassed but he wanted to start things off right with Gabriel, “I’d like to know what it’s like to have someone inside me who isn’t trying to hurt me.” Gabriel tensed slightly, remembering just where Sam had gotten such awful memories. “I want to know what it’s really like to be with a man. I want sex to be fun again.” He clenched his hands into his fists for a second before he forced his hands back open. 

“Do you think it might be too soon?” Gabriel had to ask. He didn’t want to hurt Sam or make any of that worse for Sam. He wasn’t a bad guy, he just floundered when it came to others’ feelings. Sam really was the exception to just about every rule he had when it came to relationships with others. 

“Oh, definitely.” Sam smiled. “But I want it all the same, if you’ll have me?” He hesitated, his insecurity showing for a moment, a rare glimpse of vulnerability. 

“Of course.” Gabriel kissed him gently, treasuring that Sam melted into his touch. They’d take it slow, but he would give Sam what he wanted, better than he had ever known before. And so he did.

After, Sam lay stretched out, golden and tired, basking in the firelight. Gabriel’s room had a lovely fireplace, a fireplace that kept the dreaded cold away. Gabriel kept him warm too, an arm loosely draped over his toned stomach. 

“Thank you.” He murmured sleepily, turning to nestle back into Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel kissed his forehead and Sam breathed out in a sigh of contentment. He was relaxed. It had taken Gabriel a while to realize it, but he had never seen Sam so relaxed. He had done that. He had taken care of Sam. Sam had been tense, but open. He had been apprehensive but determined. Gabriel had taken care of him, better care than he had ever taken care of anyone else. He was changing, Sam was changing him. “Tomorrow we’re getting married.” Sam said softly, reflecting on that fact. “If Lucifer doesn’t do anything.”

“What makes you say that?” Gabriel asked cautiously.

“He said, Lucifer,” Sam clarified, “when he visited earlier and gave me this.” Sam gently touched the bruised side of his own face. “He said he wouldn’t let me go so easily.”

“He is not having you.” Gabriel said fiercely.

“You don’t know what he’s capable of.” It was almost a warning, a sad statement that reverberated between them, a constant reminder that Sam had suffered unspeakable things at his brother’s hand. “I don’t want to wait until tomorrow.”

“You want to get married tonight?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

“Yea.” Sam replied. “We’ll still do the big shebang, but just to be on the safe side, we can’t wait until tomorrow to be married.”

“Okay.” Gabriel shrugged. “Let’s do this.”

“Clothes first.” Sam laughed. They got dressed in a state of tired excitement before they found King Charles and then a priest. They were married in the king’s office, and started back on their honeymoon when they were back in Gabriel’s room, exchanging warm touches, looks, and kisses before they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, husband and husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: the next chapter is a doozy. Enjoy the happy while it’s here cuz it’ll be a rough go for a while after this.


	10. Living Nightmares

At dawn, Sam and Gabriel separated to go prepare for the big wedding ceremony. Chuck came by and talked to them both, giving them both his blessing.

“I’m so proud of you.” He hugged his son before stepping back and tying Gabriel’s bow tie. Sam and Gabriel were wearing matching tuxedos, and they both looked good. “You really stepped up, not only for Sam but also for yourself.” Chuck smiled. “My boy is finally learning how to love.” Gabriel made a non-committal sound, but he couldn’t stop his cheeks from turning red. “I’m proud of you.” His father whispered again, pulling him into another hug.

“Thanks, dad.” He finally responded, swallowing hard. He turned his face into his father’s neck. “That means a lot.” Gabriel was used to being the disappointment. This was something so different and yet so nice. 

“Sam?” Chuck announced his presence before he knocked on the prince of Winchester’s door. “It’s Chuck.” 

“Hey.” Sam opened the door and let him in. He looked good, all-dressed up in a tuxedo. Castiel was helping him get ready and Chuck smiled, noticing just how much more relaxed and happy Sam seemed. 

“I’m honored to have you joining my family, Sam.” Chuck said softly. “I am so sorry of the road that took you here, but I am glad to have you here now. You have been so good to my son, Gabriel, and I think he has been good to you in turn.”

“Yea.” Sam smiled shyly. “He has.”

“He’s excited too, you know.” Sam’s eyes lit up and his smile deepened, but he said nothing, turning back to the mirror. Chuck noticed the bruise and frowned slightly. He had noticed it last night, but in the daylight it was even more noticable. “I will send someone in to care for that.” He nodded and Sam thanked him politely, relieved it would not be front and center on what was shaping up to be the start of a much better life. He was marrying Gabriel! He had married Gabriel, and he had found so much more than protection and shelter from Lucifer. He had found his person, the one he would happily spend the rest of his life with. Sam couldn’t wait.

It was time for the wedding, and Sam and Castiel had already made their way to the cathedral. Sam was waiting in a small room to the side, waiting for Gabriel to take his place so he could walk down and start their lives together in front of the Novak kingdom. There was a news crew from Winchester, televising the whole thing for Winchester. None of Sam’s family had come, something that wasn’t taken too kindly by the people of Novak, but Sam was secretly relieved. He didn’t want to see his family yet. It would be too soon to see the people who betrayed him and sent him away to marry a monster. Sam didn’t know if he’d ever be ready to see his family again.

Gabriel finished getting ready by putting in the cuff links his grandfather, King Cain of Kaos, had sent him for the wedding. They were a stunning set of square yellow diamonds set in gold. Gabriel was already planning on getting Sam a matching set. Gods. He couldn’t wait to spoil his husband rotten. He was going to give Sam the best life. With one last glance in the mirror, he headed out the door and straight into an ambush.

“Little brother, don’t you look nice?” Gabriel looked up to see Lucifer standing in the hall. He was tall and imposing, and impeccably dressed himself.

“What do you want, Lucifer?”

“I’ve come for my husband, Gabriel. You’ve gotten to play hero, but we both know Sam is mine.”

“No, he isn’t.” Gabriel shook his head. “You have some nerve claiming him. We all know what you did to him.”

“You don’t have the faintest idea.” Lucifer scoffed. “And I’m not done with him, he still has some training to undergo before he’s finally perfect.”

“He is already.” The words slipped out before Gabriel could stop them, Lucifer’s eyes widening with surprise before narrowing with malicious glee.

“What’s this? The elusive playboy has given his heart to his big brother’s bitch?” Lucifer laughed. “Pathetic.”

“What’s your obsession with him?” Gabriel challenged. “You’re already bored with him, why not let him go?”

“Because he’s not the prize, little brother. I have my eyes on something much bigger and he’s going to give it to me.” Lucifer pulled a gun out, pointing it at Gabriel’s head. “Please, if you would, exit stage right.”

“We’re already married!”

“Well, then, I better make this convincing.” Lucifer grinned, pulling the trigger with ease. Ears ringing, Gabriel glanced down to see blood bubbling up from the hole in his shoulder, just before the pain landed through him. Someone was screaming as his clothes were stripped off roughly. He thought it might be himself. Men wrestled him out of the palace and down to the docks, throwing him in the belly of a ship. The air was frigid, but Gabriel only felt the chill of shock as his blood steadily pulsed out.

“My Prince!” Someone was working on him, applying pressure to stop the bleeding, before Gabriel’s eyelashes started to flutter.

“Sam—“

Sam started his walk down the aisle when he realized the man at the end was not his golden husband but in fact the monster who plagued his waking thoughts and nightmares alike. King Charles gave him a woeful look, shaking his head, and Sam realized that Gabriel wasn’t coming.

“Sorry, Sam, but it looks like you get me after all. Gabriel’s had an accident, and well, he didn’t make it.” Lucifer held a bloody shirt and Sam knew in his bones that Lucifer had been the one to hurt Gabriel.

“What did you do to my husband?” He threw the word like a weapon, noticing that Lucifer at least flinched. It hid the fact that his hands were shaking, his fear for Gabriel’s safety overwhelming his fear of Lucifer.

“I’m sorry, Sam, but he’s in a much better place. Looks like you’re free to get remarried.” Lucifer grinned. Sam’s heart sank as he glanced back at his new family, the shock and sorrow on their faces confirming that this indeed was his future now.

“I—I.” Sam would rather die than marry Lucifer. “I thought Raphael was a choice.”

“She’s on a trip.” Lucifer frowned. “Now stop embarrassing yourself and your country and get up here.” Sam shut his mouth with a click, forcing his feet towards the altar, his feet that felt as heavy as lead. He swore his life to a monster who kissed him ferociously, devouring the sweet memories of what it had been like to be with Gabriel in the hours that followed the ceremony. Sam had a new ring, a silver band, on his finger now, but he wore the ring Gabriel had given him around his neck, at least for now, while Lucifer slept. He’d find a hiding spot for it later, once he was sure Lucifer was really out. 

What the hell had happened to Gabriel? Sam was so afraid that Lucifer really had killed his brother, but he was sure that Novak wouldn’t let Lucifer get away with that, not like they were letting him get away with desecrating Sam again and again. Lucifer didn’t seem so interested in him as he seemed interested in reinstating his claim over him. He seemed more interested in the connections Sam gave him than the connections their bodies could make. Sam hopes foolishly that this meant Lucifer wouldn’t hurt him. No such luck.

“Where are you taking me?” Sam pulled at the thick leather collar around his neck.

“On our honeymoon.” Lucifer smirked, yanking on the thick metal chain attached to the wide strap. Sam stumbled, barely catching himself on his bare feet. He was naked yet again, not a stitch of clothing to protect him from the predator he was wed to. “By the time anyone expects us to be back, you’ll probably be dead, and you’ll be right under their nose.” Sam was pulled down into the farthest wing of the palace, closed for renovations, renovations that were postponed because of the threat of war.

In the farthest room, Sam’s chain was fastened to a pillar so securely that he knew he has no hope of breaking free. There was a bowl for water, a bowl for food, and a blue tarp for him to lie on. “Be a good boy and stay.” Lucifer laughed. “I’ll check on you from time to time, I’ll come by for some fun when I have time.”

“Why are you doing this?” Sam cried. “You didn’t have to hurt Gabriel.” Sam’s heart hurt at the thought of his real husband. It was all his fault something had happened to Gabriel…

“Your father will make me king of Novak after he breaks the treaty and invades.” Lucifer revealed. “But first, he wanted something from me. He wanted me to make your life a living hell for ruining what he had going with Dean. He wanted you to suffer for telling on them.” Sam closed his eyes, trying not to remember that awful night. It had been at a ball, and his mother had sent him to find Dean to give a speech. He has found Dean all right, pinned under their father’s weight with his dress pants down to his knees. Sam had run back to his mother immediately, and she had found them after, forbidding John to go near Dean again. That was when Dean started training so hard.

Sam had known that Dean didn’t want that with John, just like he somehow knew that Gabriel wasn’t dead. That frightened him even more to think Gabriel was in a place as bad as he was. If only Sam had known that Gabriel was heading for somewhere much worse. Gabriel was heading to Winchester as a gift to the king.


	11. Trouble's Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape/incest (John/Dean). This particular incident is at the end of the chapter after the line break if you want to skip. It’s not graphic or glorified. Dean is horrified and slightly injured.Please take care of you. The rest of the chapter has a death TW, a minor character, and Gabriel is pretty shook up being inducted into the life of a slave.
> 
> -fluffy

“Gabriel? Oh, thank the gods, Prince Gabriel.” Gabriel cracked an eyelid open, faintly aware that everything was hurting. It took him a minute to realize the wood beneath him was moving, groaning as the ship moved through the water.

“Where are we?” Gabriel asked, squinting up at the man kneeling by his side. “Joshua?” Joshua was the Dockmaster back in Novak, nothing got in or out without him knowing about it. The fact he was here too made Gabriel feel even worse. Everything started coming back to him and he tried to sit up. “Sam!” But the world spun and Gabriel fell back to the hard wood. He realized they were in a cage of sorts and that his skin was bare except for where there were bloodstained bandages stuck to his pale skin.

“We’re in Winchester, my prince.”

“Why?” Gabriel asked, dread evident on his face. “Why did Lucifer send me here?”

“He sold you into a slavery, you were supposed to be a gift for the king of Winchester.”

“Oh gods.” Gabriel was going to be sick. “Why?”

“I don’t know. You got in his way when you won Sam’s heart.”

“But he doesn’t want Sam, he needs him for something, something big.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that now.” Joshua counseled him. “You need to keep your wits about you if you want to survive slavery in Winchester. The king is notorious for being abusive.”

“I have to get back to Novak, I have to save Sam.”

“Save yourself first.” Joshua whispered as the captain stomped down into the hold of the ship, flanked by four men.

“What a pretty whore for the king.” The captain sneered. “Too bad we can’t try you out first.” He unlocked the cage and nodded to his men. Two grabbed Joshua first who didn’t try to fight them. Next two more came for Gabriel who tried to swat them away but was far too weak to fight more than that. He glanced down at his shoulder, the puckered hole that was still leaking blood. He was rethinking his stance on guns now that he has experienced what they could do first hand. They fucking hurt.

He was yanked out, they didn’t take care of his sore, exhausted body. He couldn’t believe they were in Winchester already, only remembering tiny flashes of consciousness of the trip. Lots of pain. Honestly the last thing he really remembered was Lucifer shooting him, and that was a terrible memory to have.

“Hmm.” Gabriel was dropped next to Joshua in front of a short, frowning man. “I only have room for one.” He glanced at Joshua then looked at Gabriel. “Neither is really suitable, but I’ll take the golden one. I can probably fix him up once he’s healed. The other one is too old.” He sneered.

“No!” Gabriel screamed as a shot echoed out over the water, and Joshua’s body pitched forward on the deck of the ship. “No, no, no, no.” He was crying, trying to get over to Joshua, but he was lifted up and dragged down the gangplank. He was dragged inside a tall building full of curious slaves and brought to a sterilized room. He was scrubbed down brusquely, especially his wound, before he was rebandaged. He was given an antibiotic before the man from the ship that had Joshua killed came in.

“I’m Crowley. I am the Master of Slaves here. I will be bringing you to the palace tonight, though we will both have to navigate with caution.” Gabriel glared at him, not that it bothered the man, Gabriel was too weak and too much in pain to be a threat. And there was the whole chained ankle bit that kept him in place. “The king is a little preoccupied with his son at the moment, so I have to make sure you are not an insulting gift. Otherwise you’ll join your friend.” There was a touch of sympathy in the man’s eyes, but no remorse. It was starting to sink in that Gabriel was truly on his own now. No one was coming to save him. There was seemingly only one way through this and it scared him. Sex couldn’t be that bad, right? His sex slaves had good lives as far as he knew. Gabriel was starting to rethink his stance on slavery too.

Gabriel was pushed back on the bench, forced to lie down on his back. His wrists and upper arms were shackled in place, making it impossible to get up, not that he could do that very well with his wound. His ankles were fastened next. The cuffs were cold, but the cold was not why Gabriel found himself shivering. Crowley stood over him with a needle and clamps, fastening clamps on his ears, his nipples, and his cock. “Perks of being a slave here, sweetheart. We decorate you for free.” Gabriel didn’t have a response but to whine as the needle pierced him five times with wicked precision. Jewelry was inserted and the clamps removed, leaving him in more discomfort. “You will rest until tonight.” Crowley decided. “You look like shit. We’ll have to make you up to look halfway decent to tempt his majesty.” Gabriel felt like a lamb being prepared for the slaughter as he was unshackled and pulled to his feet. He followed Crowley to a small, private room with a bed and a toilet, too dazed but to do anything but obey. He was pushed onto the bed and he complied because what else could he do? He didn’t feel like fighting, he didn’t have the energy. He was covered with a blanket before Crowley snapped on gloves.

Gabriel jumped when the blanket was drawn up to expose his legs and ass. Cold lube on his hole made him shiver, but he let his mind go, focusing on the blanket wrapped around his neck and shoulders still. He floated while Crowley slowly opened him. “At least you’re not a virgin.” Crowley commented when he was done. “That’s some small mercy, I suppose.” Gabriel was recovered with the blanket and he somehow fell asleep before Crowley even left the room. They’d chalk it up to trauma and shock.

 

* * *

 

“Dean.”

“Yes, father.”

“I need you to come look over my invasion plan.”

“Dad, Sam and Lucifer married, binding all of us into a peace treaty.”

“The invasion continues as planned. We have six months to get this perfect.”

“Sam is over there.”

“He’s out of harm’s way.” John replied cryptically. “Lucifer is looking out for him. Now come.” Dean followed his father to his office feeling apprehensive. His father had been off lately, ever since Sam had left. His father was acting like Dean was a teenager again, like he wanted him still. It made Dean’s skin crawl, but he was a General now, a general who had to obey his king. Besides, it was just looking over plans. And the king already had them laid out on his desk. “Come see, so I’m thinking of attacking on summer’s eve, one of their biggest holidays.”

“Why do we have to attack them at all?” Dean asked. Why would John work so hard to marry Sam off if it was all for nothing. John’s hand was on his shoulder, running down his spine as John came to stand closer.

“Dean, you will learn that in this world, you either take or you are taken.” And with that John stepped behind Dean, every hair on the back of Dean’s neck standing straight on end. His hands slipped down to Dean’s hips, pulling his shirt out of his pants.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. This couldn’t be happening again. He thought Mom had threatened Dad within the inch of his life if he tried anything with Dean again.

“Taking what I want.” John shoved him forward and Dean fell, catching himself on the desk with his hands. John pressed up against his ass and Dean gagged quietly at the feeling of John rubbing against him. His father’s hands ran over his pectorals. “You’ve filled out. You’re not that skinny teenager anymore.” The tone was gruff but approving.

“Dad, please don’t. I don’t want this.”

“I didn’t ask what you want.” Dean tried to struggle, but John struck him in the back of the head with a heavy paperweight. Dean fell, bending over the desk with ease while John pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. “You know the punishment for laying hands on your king. Be a man and take it. We wouldn’t want the soldiers and generals to know what a bitch you really are, hm?” Dean was too dazed to form a proper response, his lips moving but nothing coming out as his father shoved into him, boldly taking what he wanted in the middle of the day.


	12. Changing Tide

Gabriel was absolutely against slavery, dead set against it, and when he got back to Novak, he would free all of his slaves immediately. He fucking hated everything that was his life now. Sex was not good as a slave, not good at all. Of course, it wasn’t exactly consensual. Okay, it wasn’t consensual, at all. Whatever. He sniffled, brushing at his bruised cheeks roughly. John didn’t appreciate his tears.

Gabriel curled up in a ball, back in his little room, back in the slave quarters. He shivered, bundled up under all of his blankets.

“Gabe?” Sam’s slave, Bobby, came in quietly. “I brought your supper.”

“I don’t want anything.” Gabriel turned away. He had caught John’s attention, for the last week, about a month after he arrived, months after servicing random members of the court who were fascinated by him. They all used him until they weren’t fascinated anymore. John wasn’t fascinated by him. Gabriel loathed John, the man made his skin crawl when he was in the room, nevermind when he was touching him. The king of Winchester was obsessed with Dean, was hurting Dean, and Gabriel was the convenient cover.

It didn’t help that Lucifer had told the king that Gabriel had tried to help Sam. It didn’t win him any favors, but instead, lots of torture and shame. John preferred to hit and abuse him than fuck him, but there was that too, when he knew it would fuck with Gabriel’s mind. However, being in Sam’s corner did win him a few allies, not that they were any more powerful than himself. Bobby, for one, took to Gabriel once he knew he was a friend of Sam’s. Sam. He was failing his husband-- Sam probably thought he abandoned him at the altar and then ran off to have orgies. Gabriel sniffled again from his nest of blankets and Bobby sighed.

“You need to eat. You ain’t helping anybody by starving yourself.”

“No one needs my help.” Gabriel whispered. “I can’t even help myself.”

“Sam needs your help.” Bobby said softly. Gabriel looked up from under his blankets.

“What do you know about Sam?” Gabriel perked up a little. The rumors were just that he tried to help Sam, Lucifer apparently didn’t want the world to know he was Sam’s second husband.

“Not much.” Bobby sat down next to him with a sigh. “No one’s seen him since the wedding.” Gabriel stiffened, but Bobby continued on. “Rumor was that you were supposed to be the one marrying Sam that day.” Gabriel turned his head, trying to hide the emotions that the conversation was stirring up. Tears slipped down the slope of his nose, down his puffy cheeks, and down on the pallet beneath him.

“I don’t want to talk about Sam.” Gabriel croaked softly, curling up more on himself. He missed Sam, missed making him laugh, missed being Sam’s safe place. Sam had made him soft in two weeks, but Gabriel had noticed him months before that. It wasn’t fair, that the person who would teach him to love would be so far away.

“Here.” Bobby took a chain off from around his neck and handed it to Gabriel. “Hang on to this for a little while for me.” Gabriel took it, eyes widening when he recognized his wedding band. Crowley had taken it from him. A different kind of tears streamed down his cheeks as he clutched the ring in his hand, holding it to his chest. “H-how?”

“I have a few friends in high places.” But Bobby smiled. “I will keep it safe for you and for Sam.” Bobby promised. “That boy is like a son to me, guess that makes you some kind of son-in-law.”

“Guess so.” Gabriel’s lips quirked up in a rare smile. He looked up at Bobby when he handed the ring and chain back, a light in his golden eyes that Bobby had never seen before. He was glad Sam had found someone to love, someone who loved him in return. He was going to do all he could to get these boys back together. Bobby put the necklace back on, hiding it from view, just in time too.

“Gabriel, the Prince has requested you in his bed tonight.” Bobby had to watch the light drain from Gabriel’s eyes and the blood from his cheeks as he slowly got out of bed.

“Yes, ma’am.” He responded, going with the keeper to get ready. Bobby grabbed his hand as he went by, whispering quickly.

“Tell Dean the truth, he can help you.” And Gabriel could help Dean too. Bobby wanted both of his boys away from John, well, all three boys now if he was counting Gabriel, and he was. Dean had more support than he knew, and Gabriel could be the one to convince him to turn to the other generals for help. It would cost Dean his pride, but from what Bobby saw of him this last month, he didn’t have much left. John wasn’t keeping his abuse much of a secret.

And then there was the whole matter of the queen…

No one had seen her since before Gabriel came to the palace. The current rumor was that she was on vacation, away from her insatiable husband, but the darker rumor that was whispered in shadowy corners was that she was dead, murdered in cold blood by her husband because she wouldn’t let him have what he really wanted. It all came down to Dean, and Bobby had a feeling that all of John’s evil was about to be revealed without the queen to cover for him, no matter which rumor was to be believed. No one supported incest in Winchester: it was one of the few things they were against. Dean would have support, especially since it was against his will.

 

* * *

 

“Lie down.” Dean didn’t even look up from his work when Gabriel was brought in. Gabriel hurried to obey once the keeper unhooked him from her leash and shut him in the room with well, technically his brother-in-law. He lay down on the floor, not sure if Dean wanted him on the bed or not. He had yet to make it to John’s bed, but that didn’t mean the king hadn’t taken him in other places. He laid down on the floor near Dean’s bed, clenching his fists to keep his hands from shaking. He hated this. He hated this so much, lying there, waiting for someone more powerful than him to do whatever they wanted.

Gabriel lay there for a while as Dean finished his work. He had to plan the invasion into the city where his brother was living. It didn’t come easy to him, but his father had given him extra incentive not to screw up: silence about what he did to Dean behind closed doors. John was on a hunting trip for a few days, decompressing before he started rallying his generals, and Dean was getting left alone. He was planning on decompressing too, starting with taking all his frustration out on one of the slaves. He pushed his paperwork to the side and looked to his bed, frowning when he couldn’t find the slave. “Get on the damn bed.” He cussed and the slave hurried to obey, shaking as he crawled up on his hands and knees. He was still dressed: rookie mistake. What Dean could see was bruised or broken… he would get the slave who had probably been with his father last. “You prepped?”

“Please!” The slave shrank back as Dean approached. “Please don’t do this.”

“Why not?” Dean challenged. “I am free and you are not.” Like freedom was any protection.

“Because--” The slave faltered before forcing the words out. “I’m your brother-in-law. I’m married to Sam.” Dean frowned.

“Lucifer is married to Sam.”

“Only because he shot me and shipped me off here as a slave.” The slave hurried to show the scar from the bullet, as well as a mark Dean couldn’t so easily refute. “My title is Prince Gabriel of Novak, on friendlier shores than these anyway. I was sent here as punishment for interfering with Lucifer and your father’s plan.”

“Lucifer was in on this?” Dean blinked. “You really expect me to believe the word of a slave?”

“Ask Bobby, please!” Gabriel begged. He found it easier to beg nowadays. “He has proof.” Dean was silent for a long moment, considering what the slave had said. He knew the mark on the man’s leg, it was a birthmark that all the Novak princes shared. He was at least who he said he was, but was he truly an ally of Sam’s? Dean felt bad about Sam. He knew, deep in his heart, that he had let Sam down. He had let his fear, his past, what his father had done and was still doing, control him. Lucifer had manipulated him from the beginning which meant his father had planned this from the beginning. All John had to do was to remove the whistleblower and make him pay: he had made Sam pay. Oh gods. What did that mean for their mother then? Dean’s heart tightened to think that the worst of the rumors could be true.

“I believe you.” Dean sighed. He grabbed a throw blanket from his chair by the fire and draped it over the smaller man. Gabriel clutched at the blanket, holding it tightly around his body. “Now what?”

“I don’t know.” There was despair on Gabriel’s face. “Now we try to find a way to save Sam? Saving ourselves in the process?” Emotions flickered across Dean’s face: fear, annoyance, pain. Gabriel clearly knew what was happening, but Dean wasn’t ready to admit that outloud to anyone yet. He had a hard enough time being honest with himself. His father was a monster: he was either losing his mind or he was just an evil, evil man. Dean could get on board with ditching the loony bin cruise, but how?

“Let’s figure something out.” Dean found himself nodding. He didn’t want to invade Novak and he didn’t want to be fucked over by his father until he found something else to amuse himself. “It can’t be worse than where we currently are.” Gabriel offered a tentative smile, more of a grimace, but it was the best he could do in current situations. He had to get back to Sam before it was too late.

 

* * *

 

Three months later… somewhere dark and secluded in the palace catacombs in Novak...

 

* * *

 

“We found him!” Sam jerked back at the foreign experience touch had become. Lucifer had left him chained up where no one could find him, sending food and water sporadically, basically leaving Sam to descend into madness, as silence and neglect did their dirty work for the Novak prince. “Shh, we’ve got you. We’ll take care of you now.” Sam couldn’t place the voices in the darkness, but he didn’t really care who they were since they had bolt cutters and water. He drank greedily until the bottle was pulled from his lips. “Easy, our prince. There’s plenty more of that for you, but we don’t want you to get sick.” There were at least five of them, carrying him like he weighed nothing because he weighed next to nothing. “You’re safe now. You’ll be feeling like yourself in no time.” Sam didn’t bother trying to cling to consciousness, knowing that this had to be just a dream, an odd dream, but a nice dream nonetheless.


	13. Home

Sam’s head lolled back onto soft pillows that cushioned his body. It was so comfortable. Too comfortable. He had been sleeping on concrete, earth, floors as Lucifer moved him around before settling on the catacombs for the last three months. He had been missing for four months to hear the slaves tell it. Four months seemed like forty years down in the darkness. The silence had grown as loud as non stop screaming.

Up here, wherever they were, it wasn’t so quiet. Yes, the slaves, Gabriel’s slaves, took care to not make too much noise, but they made enough noise so Sam could hear them. They had picked up on the fact that Sam liked having the slaves around him. They were Gabriel’s, loyal to the end, taking care of Sam in their master’s absence. Apparently, Gabriel had been kind and good to them, and his changed lifestyle had left them with little to do. They were happy to have Sam to nurse back to health, and they were surprisingly good at it, although it was not that surprising to Sam who knew how bad a slave’s life could be. Sam was relieved that they did not feel vengeful towards them for what happened to Gabriel.

Of all the things Lucifer had done to Sam, the one he could not live down was that he was the reason Gabriel was dead. Vibrant, sweet, sassy-- Gabriel’s life had been extinguished because he had cared for Sam.

The slaves kept him clean which meant more to Sam than he could ever hope to say. He had lain in his own excrement and piss more times than he cared to count while locked up. And now he was clean, dry, warm, fed, hydrated, and cared for. He was never left alone, usually three people stayed with him at a time, nothing louder than excited whispers. He was alone in bed right now, and maybe that was why he was uncomfortable.

“It’s okay, my prince.” One of the slaves crawled into bed with him, turning into a human pillow that Sam turned to, burrowing into the offered warmth. “We’re here.” The way they spoke was odd, like they were a collective, but they were according to their own explanation. They were a family, a family in which Gabriel had been in charge. In Gabriel’s absence, Sam was their duty, their joy, their life. Sam didn’t mind. If he was honest,they reminded him of Bobby the way they doted. He missed Bobby. He hoped he was safe.

Sam fell asleep, curled up in the slave’s warmth. He slept a lot as he slowly healed. He wasn’t sure how many days passed before he got up the courage (and the strength to get out of bed). Any strength he had before had been stripped away by the conditions Lucifer had left him in. Lucifer. Sam couldn’t bear to hear anyone mention his name. Sam was terrified Lucifer would find them and kill all the slaves for helping him. The slaves were always quick to assure him that they’d be happy to die for him… which wasn’t really comforting. They found another way to comfort him, letting him in on the secret of where he was. It was one of Gabriel’s hiding places for pleasure and fun, or just to get away from it all. The slaves were confident no one would find them there. So far they were right.

“Does anyone know I’m missing?” Sam asked as he slowly limped across the room.

“The Novak family is constantly searching for you, especially now that Lucifer has left the country.”

“Why did he leave?” The slaves exchanged glances. “Tell me.”

“He tried to kill Prince Michael.” Baldur had become the spokesperson when it came to official news of the palace around them. Leave it to Gabriel to have built a cozy fortress right under his family’s noses. Sam liked it. It helped him feel close to Gabriel even though he was so impossibly far away. “There’s more. There’s a rumor that Gabriel survived Lucifer’s attack and was sent to Winchester.” 

“No.” Sam breathed. Death would have been kinder. But even then hope welled up in his heart that perhaps he didn’t kill the golden-eyed holder of his heart. “No, it can’t be.”

“Breathe, master.” Sam flinched at the title. “Breathe, S-Sam.” Samandriel, the littlest one, had a way of getting through to Sam when others couldn’t. He had come from an abusive master, Gabriel scooping him up and rescuing him in a snap. He loved both of his masters, devoted to Sam just as much as he had been to Gabriel. 

“The rumor is he’s coming here, an army in tow, the Winchester army. He and Prince Dean are supposedly at the helm.”

“And the King of Winchester?”

“He doesn’t know.” Samandriel whispered, tugging on Baldur’s arm. His eyes were wide.

“Tell me.” Sam sighed. They treated him like a fragile thing, and while he knew that he was, they took more care with him than his family had for most of his life. It was unfamiliar and even uncomfortable at times. 

“Your parents are dead.” Samandriel squeaked. “King John killed Queen Mary to get to Prince Dean. Prince Dean fought back, starting a military coup.”

“Then why is he coming here?” Sam asked. “It sounds like he has all he needs back in Winchester.” The slaves all tsked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Don’t you see, Master?” Samandriel smiled. “They’re coming for you.”

\---

Gabriel stood at the bow of the hunk of metal Winchester called a ship. It didn’t float over the waves, it forcefully charged through them, like almost everything else he equated with Winchester. He was glad that land was behind him as they headed to Novak and Sam. He hoped, no, he prayed Sam was okay. He prayed that Sam would forgive him. Funny how he had never been much of a praying man before, only invoking the gods when he was frustrated or frightened. Maybe it was because now he was always frightened. Frightened that John wasn’t dead, frightened that Dean would betray him like Lucifer had, frightened that Sam was dead, and if Sam was alive, Gabriel was frightened Sam wouldn’t take him back. He had changed. He was broken. He was all used up.

The only good thing about this damn battleship was that they would be in Novak tomorrow as opposed to two weeks.

—-

Dean buried himself into work. He and the generals had overthrown John with ease, especially since no one sided with John. They had even started calling him “Mad King John.” The mad king who killed his wife and sent his son away to be tortured so he could rape his other son. And Dean was the raped son, pitied br also feared, like something was wrong with him to drive his father to such obsession. Dean had freed himself and fought back, he and Gabriel both, but it had cost him what dignity he had been trying to preserve.

And now, now he had to find out what happened to his brother because of him. It was a good thing this ship was made out of metal because a wooden ship would have sunk under the weight of Dean’s heavy heart. The guilt was too much.

He threw himself into corresponding with King Charles, asking for safe passage for the warship. The king had responded amicably, implying they had all been victims of John’s insanity in one way or another. King Charles has assured Dean would be safe in Novak, going so far to say that rape was illegal. He didn’t have to mention the incest bit. 

“Dean.” King Charles greeted him with a warm hug that Dean found himself returning. They had made it in one piece, though peace was far from all of them.

“Thank you for letting us in.” Dean offered a wary smile as they pulled back. “Any word on my brother?” He glanced over his shoulder, looking for Gabriel. Gabriel had gotten cagey on the voyage, the ship more of a prison than a vessel of hope. Dean had a feeling that seeing his father would help Gabriel with a lot of his anxieties that Gabe and Dean both shared.

“No, but we’ve received word that he is safe.” Charles shrugged. “We’re trying to track down who sent the message. They call themselves the collective.”

“The collective?” Gabriel had a strange expression on his face. “I know exactly who has him then. He is safe.” Gabriel’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Dad.” He croaked, realizing his father was truly in front of him. In the worst of times, he has feared he would never see his family again, never see his dad or Castiel again. Never have Michael grouch at him again. “Dad.” Tears welled up in Gabriel’s eyes and he pitched himself forward into his father’s open arms.

“Gabriel.” King Charles was crying too. “I’m so glad you’re safe. I’m so glad you’re home.”


	14. Tears

Gabriel and Dean were separated, much to their anxiety. It was for the best though, Dean staying with his troops. He felt safe surrounded by his men and Gabriel didn’t. Gabriel felt safe surrounded by the royal family of Novak and Dean didn’t. They both had their reasons, painfully obvious to all.

“My son.” King Chuck practically clung to Gabriel for the second time that night. “I thought I might never see you again.” His father had always been a weeper, but Gabriel found he didn’t mind his tears now. It was familiar. It was home. And Gabriel was so painfully relieved to be back home.

“I was scared I might not see you all again either.” Gabriel leaned into his father’s embrace, staring into the fire. “There were several times I thought John was going to kill me.” That was hard to admit out loud. And half of those times it would have been an accident: that man’s love of alcohol was overwhelming. His meanness when drunk was terrifying. 

“What happened?” His father was deeply concerned and rightfully so. 

“Lucifer sold me as a sex slave to him, to John, to the king of fucking Winchester.” Gabriel grimaced. “So that’s what I was to him. That’s what he used me for.” He finished lamely, unable to go into any more detail that that. He shoved his hands between his knees, squeezing them tight as he hunched over. He found himself staring into the fireplace again. His room felt foreign. Being here with his father felt surreal. He let his dad gather him up into his arms, feeling safer than he had in a long time, safe enough to fall asleep in his dad’s embrace.

He woke up an hour later when the king of Novak tried to move his full-grown child to his bed. They had a good laugh about it and Gabriel stretched, glancing at the clock. It was nearly midnight. “I’m going to find Sam.” Gabriel told King Chuck. “He’s here in the palace, I’m sure of it.”

“Rest. We’ll find him in the morning.” Chuck’s eyes looked worried as if he expected his middle child to vanish into thin air again. “I just got you back.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Gabriel promised. “I’m just going to check one place and then if Sam’s not there, I will come back to my room. But if he is there, then you probably won’t see me for a few days, but it’s okay. I’ll send you a message tomorrow. I’ll send one of my slaves.” He winced. “My slaves that I’m going to free ASAP.”

“Understandable.” Chuck sympathized. “I’m willing to ban slavery if that makes you feel more at peace.” Tears welled up but Gabriel wiped them away roughly. He nodded. 

“See you in a few.” Gabriel said, not specifying minutes from days, as he forced himself to walk into the night with more confidence than he felt.  
—-

Gabriel knocked on the door, feeling like barely a shadow of his former self. How many times had he walked that path, excited, horny, for an orgy or some other party, not a thought or care in the world?d? It felt like a lifetime ago. He was a different man now. It was a different time now. He was weighed down with all the cares of the world now. Even the ring on his finger felt heavy as he walked to find his husband, to see if he would even have what was left of Gabriel.

“Master Gabriel!” Gabriel found himself pulled in and surrounded by a circle of warmth, arms, and love. He didn’t see Sam, but he saw his most loyal slaves and how happy they were to see him.

“Samandriel, Baldur, Mick,Tom, Elsa, Arthur, Jake, Tanta, and Kevin!” Gabriel hugged them back in return, feeling the more like himself for the first time in a long time. His slaves, Gabriel’s collective, were his second family in Novak, a family of his own making.

“Come in!” They pulled him in, Baldur acting as spokesperson as he usually did. It was all so familiar and yet foreign that hot tears pricked Gabriel’s eyes as he allowed himself to be moved inside. His once party spot had been transformed into an oasis, a comfortable refuge, beds, food, blankets, water. They had the hot baths still, Gabriel could tell just from the humidity in the room. It was warm, but not like Winchester’s heat. It was warm because home was cold. He was home. “Sam’s inside there.” Baldur pointed out a door half ajar. “He’s sleeping right now. Well, he sleeps a lot.” He paused. “He’s different from when you last saw him. He changed a lot.”

“So have I.” Gabriel responded gruffly. Baldur laughed and patted him on the back.

“You can go in and sleep with him. Sam doesn’t like sleeping alone. Samandriel’s already gone back— he’s got a soft spot for Sam.” Samandriel always had a big heart. Gabriel had rescued him from abusive assholes, yet all the trauma just left Samandriel kind and loving beyond what Gabriel thought possible. He was a good person to be close to Sam. “Come on.” Baldur nudged him, getting closer. Gabriel shivered at the proximity trying to remind himself that he was home that these people were his people. He was safe. “Why don’t we get you out of these clothes?” Baldur suggesting, tugging on the end of Gabriel’s sleeve ever so slightly and Gabriel snapped.

“Do not fucking touch me!” He screamed, shrinking back to a ball on the floor. His former sex slaves all stepped back in shock, sadness mirrored on each of their faces as they recognized what had befallen their beloved master. “I’m sorry.” Gabriel gasped, clutching at the tiled floor, managing to regain bearing on his hands and knees before his tears overtook him.

He had not cried like this since that first night after John, the first night he had looked death in the eyes and lived to tell the tale.

He was lifted up and guided to the bathhouse, where hot, steaming, purifying waters awaited him. He was slipped out of his clothes, but was left in his boxers before they all plunged into the waters, him and four of his slaves. They wrapped around him, a living shield, cleansing him of all that remained from Winchester. They weren’t bothered by his cries, choking sobs that shook him to his core. Sam was woken up by the sounds, shaken at the sound of brokenness that reverberated with the shattered soul inside of his own self. Someone was hurt and Sam wanted to help, especially if it was one of the people who had rescued and sheltered him while he slowly recovered.

“What’s going on?” He asked Kevin who was pulling some clothes out of the community closet. “Is someone hurt?” Kevin looked at him carefully, as if he was assessing how Sam might handle what he was about to say. “Does it have to do with Gabriel?” Sam asked with dread. Ever since he had heard that Gabriel was alive, he feared hearing that Gabriel was actually dead. He was terrified that this tiny sprout of hope would be trampled underfoot by the heavy trod that was reality.

“It is Gabriel.” Kevin said after a long pause. “He’s here. Sam, he’s hurt. Not so much physically, but he’s acting like…”

“Like an abused sex slave who was just freed?” Sam finished, staring at the ground. So the rumors were true, Lucifer had punished Gabriel far more than death. His father was a cruel man and if Gabriel had served under him, well, there was no way he could come back the same man. Gabriel had fought his way out, Dean had fought his way out. “Is my father really dead?”

“Rumor was that Dean killed him himself.”

“Then he’s probably still alive.” Sam turned away. “I will wait until Gabriel is done. His tears will cause more healing then seeing the son of the man who tormented and raped him.” Sam stepped out to the hidden exit, finding Baldur out there smoking a cigarette. 

“Gabriel’s back.” Baldur was staring out into the darkness, looking as shell shocked as Sam felt. “And I didn’t even see the signs that he-- I acted like he was who he used to be and I triggered him.” He shook his head, sucking down another drag of his cigarette. “And he probably won’t even yell at me for smoking.” Baldur’s shoulders began to shake and Sam stepped over, taking the cigarette from his fingers and tossing it into the darkness, wrapping his arms around Baldur who started to cry.


End file.
